Había una vez, en un lugar llamado South parkia
by WxTxR
Summary: Stan es un guardia en el castillo del rey Eric Cartman con Kenny como su compañero, el cual esta loco por una chica llamada Majorine. Stan no tardará mucho en volverse loco por alguien cuando conoce a cierto pelirrojo... y enfrentar varias cosas en el camino. STYLE y KennyxMajorine o sea bunny...?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, soy nueva así que no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo esto. Bueno, la idea de la historia no me pertenece, la encontré en unas fics de deviantart y nunca la continuaron pero esta historia es algo diferente así que si encuentran algo parecido a esto no se extrañen ;) la historia esta situada en la época de castillos, princesas y todo eso. Recuerden que esto tiene STYLE (StanxKyle) aunque Kyle no aparece aquí. Bueno los dejo con la historia, ojalá les guste **

Era una mañana soleada en el reino de South Parkia. El sol rozaba la ventana de un chico de 18 años llamado Stanley Marsh. Stanley, o Stan como prefería llamarse, tenia cabello negro y ojos color azul oscuro. Era un chico alto y tenia algunos músculos ya que había tomado clases de espada cuando era niño. Hoy hablaría con el rey Eric Cartman para ser uno de sus guardias en su castillo. El rey Eric era un chico de la misma edad de Stan, y para ser rey siendo un chico, un racista, nazi, narcisista y manipulativo chico, lo hacia bien. El rey Eric era prácticamente el único chico gordo en el reino, casi nadie le tenía mayor respeto, pero aun así, era su rey. El rey Eric tenia cabello café oscuro y ojos color avellana, algunas muchachas del reino lo consideraban atractivo, pero gracias a su peso, lo pensaban dos veces.

El rey Eric no tenia guardias. Él decía que ya era demasiado grande para tener a alguien que lo cuidara, pero cambio su opinión cuando su ropa interior desapareció gracias a los gnomos de la ropa interior.

El mejor amigo de Stan, Kenny McCormick, un chico un poco mas alto que él, de cabello rubio y ojos celestes, era un guardia y sabiendo que Stan debía trabajar en algo, le dijo que el necesitaba un compañero para no sentirse tan solo en sus responsabilidades. Además, el era su mejor amigo, no había forma de decirle no a su mejor amigo.

Stan aceptó y por eso ahora se esta levantando a las 7:00 AM para hablar con un gordo.

-Stanley, hijo, levántate. Debes darle una buena impresión al Rey Eric.- Dijo Sharon, la madre de Stan.

-Hmmm… 5 minutos mas….- gimió Stan, mas dormido que despierto.

-¡Stanley! Levántate ahora mismo o traeré el balde de agua fría!- exclamó Sharon ya desesperada, ¡había estado tratando de despertar al muchacho desde hace 10 minutos!

-Ya voy, ya voy. No hace falta que te pongas agresiva.- Dijo Stan ya despertándose. Él ya sabia que cuando su madre decía lo del balde de agua, no bromeaba…. Lo aprendió por las malas.

Cuando Stan (al fin) se despertó completamente tomo una ducha y comenzó a arreglarse. Cuando terminó, bajo a desayunar con sus padres.

-Stan, ¿crees que ser un guardia atraerá chicas hacia ti?- Preguntó Randy curioso.

Stan cerro sus ojos y se agarro el puente de la nariz con su índice y pulgar. -Papá, ya hablamos de esto. Dijiste que ya no te meterías en mi vida amorosa- La ultima vez que Randy se metió en la vida amorosa de Stan, solo hizo al pelinegro comprender que era bisexual. Esto, claro, Randy no lo sabia. La única persona que sabia era Kenny.

Randy frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos como un niño pequeño enojado -Pero soy tu padre, no es justo-

Sharon rodó los ojos -Randy, ya madura.- Randy la miro con un poco de dolor en sus ojos y luego preguntó irritado:

-¿De que lado estas, Sharon?-

-¿Lados? No hay lados, Randy-

Randy rodó los ojos y volvió a la conversación con Stan. -La ultima novia que tuviste fue esa chica Wendy Testaburger, ¿la recuerdas? ¡Y eso fue cuando tenias 8!- Stan se irritaba mas y mas a la conversación de su padre. Si, Stan recordaba a Wendy. Se supone que fueron "novios" pero la verdad es que Stan nunca sintió una atracción hacia ella. El sentía que era una obligación estar con ella ya que sus padres los presentaron cuando tenían 6 y ellos esperaban una gran relación. El aún recuerda una conversación que el escucho. Su padre y el Señor Testaburger estaban hablando de que buena pareja eran sus hijos.

_***Flashback**__*****_

_Stan y su familia fueron a cenar con los Testaburger una noche. Él tenía 8 años. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Wendy le dijo a Stan que fueran a su cuarto a jugar mamá y papá. Stan no tuvo opción mas que aceptar, después de todo, Wendy era su novia. Jugaron unos minutos antes de que Stan estuviera a unos segundos de explotar de aburrimiento. Necesitaba una escusa para salir de ahí. Rápido._

_-Wendy, espera un segundo iré por un vaso con agua.- dijo Stan, saliendo un poco apresurado._

_-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –pregunto Wendy sosteniendo al bebé de juguete -Así podremos mostrarles a nuestros padres que tenemos un hi—_

_-¡NO!- grito Stan. Wendy lo vio con ojos como platos, ya que se asusto con el grito de Stan. –Quiero decir...no, gracias Wendy- dijo un poco avergonzado._

_-Oh, ¡esta bien!- sonrió la chica._

_Stan le devolvió la sonrisa y luego salió del cuarto. Bajo las escaleras pero se detuvo cuando vio a su padre y al señor Testaburger hablando de el y Wendy._

_-Lo ves Randy. Te dije que nuestros hijos serian pareja algún día.-_

_-Nunca lo dude, Michael. Además, muchos ya lo veían venir. Es como si todos supieran que estaban destinados a estar juntos.-_

_A Stan no le gusto como sonaba eso, el no quería estar con una persona porque todos creían que hacían buena pareja. Aunque él solo tuviera 8 años, el sabia que quería estar con alguien porque estaría enamorado de esa persona._

_-¿Crees que algún día se casen?- preguntó Michael emocionado._

_-No lo se, tienen solo 8 años… Pero bueno, yo empecé mi relación con Sharon a los 10 y míranos, ya casados, con 2 hijos.- Sonrió Randy._

_Stan subió las escaleras, ya estaba cansado de hacer lo que todos querían que hiciera. Entro al cuarto de Wendy cabeza abajo, había tomado su decisión._

_-Stan, ¿y tu vaso con agua?- pregunto Wendy. Stan suspiro y le dijo:_

_-Wendy, tengo que hablar contigo.-_

_***Fin del flashback***_

Esa fue la noche que Stan rompió con Wendy. Le confeso que el nunca sintió nada por ella y que solo quería que fueran amigos. Ella estuvo de acuerdo. También le dijo que ella estaba con él porque a su padre le agradaba mucho su familia y hablaba muy bien de él. Así que decidieron ser solo amigos y jugar otra cosa.

-Si, la recuerdo. Nunca sentí nada por ella así que ya no importa. Además se mudaron ¿recuerdas? a North Park. Creo que se volvió princesa o algo así.- Le recordó Stan a su padre.

-Ah, es cierto. Michael reto al rey anterior a un duelo y el que ganara, gobernaría el reino.- Dijo Sharon.

-Mmm, aun así debes conseguir novia.- gruño Randy volviendo al tema de la bendita novia. Stan ya no aguanto mas.

-Debo irme, le dije a Kenny que lo vería en el lago Stark's para irnos al castillo.- dijo Stan levantándose de la mesa. Le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla y le dijo adiós a su padre.

-Adiós hijo, suerte.- Sharon dijo entusiasta.

-Si hijo, y suerte con las chicas.- Randy dijo guiñando el ojo. Stan gruño rodando los ojos. Sintiendo que aun no era suficiente, gritó:

-¡DEJA EN PAZ MI VIDA AMOROSA, CARAJO!- y con eso salió de la casa con un portazo.

'_Ugh, padres' _Se apresuro a su caballo (el era un amante de los animales), se llamaba Rayo, ya que era el caballo mas rápido que Stan había visto. Era de cabello blanco con manchas marrones, era realmente hermoso.

-Hola, chico.- dijo Stan sonriente. Rayo era como su segundo mejor amigo. Cuando estaba aburrido salía a montarlo por las colinas y solía contarle sus problemas, Stan estaba seguro de que el entendía, Rayo era un chico listo.-¿Listo para ir al castillo del gordo?- Rayo resopló algo que para Stan significaba una medio protesta pero que estaba dispuesto a ir. -Lo se. A mi tampoco me agrada, pero debemos ir.-Stan suspiro y con eso se monto en Rayo. -Pero primero iremos al lago Stark's para encontrarnos con Kenny. ¡Arre!-

Rayo empezó a cabalgar al lago Stark's. Cuando llegaron, Stan vio a Kenny con su uniforme y su propio caballo esperando su llegada. Cuando el rubio escucho pasos acercándose hacia el, volteo para encontrarse con Stan y Rayo. Kenny sonrió. -Hey Stan-

-Hey Kenny- dijo Stan con su propia sonrisa. Stan ojeo el uniforme y esto hizo que su sonrisa solo se hiciera mas grande. -Lindo uniforme.-

Kenny vio su reflejo en el lago y rió un poco.-Te gusta ¿eh? No te preocupes, ya tendrás uno igual.- Kenny dio la vuelta y se monto en su caballo.-¿Vamos?

Stan asintió con la cabeza. -Claro-

**No estoy segura como se llama el papá de Wendy, así que le puse Michael. Bueno, ¡díganme que opinan! ¿Les gusto? ¿debo seguir? ¿Debo parar? ¿Debo suicidarme? Solo dejen un review ¡POR FAVOR!**


	2. Hola, soy Kyle

Cuando los chicos llegaron al castillo, Stan no tenia palabras. El castillo era realmente ENORME. Kenny volteo a ver la expresión de Stan. Cuando la vio, soltó una risa. Stan tenia los ojos tan abiertos que daban miedo y su boca muy abierta. Stan estaba muy ocupado observando el castillo para notar que Kenny lo tomó por los hombros sacudiéndolo.

-Stan. ¡Stan! ¡STAN!- Kenny finalmente gritó. Stan era un chico que se distraía fácilmente.

-¿ah, que, QUE?- Stan pregunto un poco asustado. Kenny rió de nuevo.

-Amigo, has estado viendo el castillo por casi 3 minutos. Digo, es normal emocionarse pero debes superarlo algún día, hijo.- Kenny bromeó tomando una actitud de un padre serio. Stan fingió estar ofendido, bajo la cabeza y respondió:

-Lo siento, padre- ambos empezaron a reírse. Stan decidió que ya era tiempo de entrar al castillo y le dijo a Kenny. Kenny le dio la razón y fueron a dejar sus caballos al establo.

-Kenny, ¿que eres tu exactamente?- Pregunto Stan, refiriéndose al puesto de Kenny.

Kenny lo pensó por un momento -Pues, soy el que esta parado a la par del trono cuando el gord- digo, el rey esta sentado ahí. Pero cuando se va, puedo hacer lo que quiera.- explico Kenny. Refiriéndose a Eric como 'el rey' ya que estaban en el castillo.

-Mmm, ¿y que es lo que haces cuando haces lo que quieres?- Pregunto de nuevo Stan tratando de frustrar a Kenny, pero esperando una respuesta.

-Uh, ¿de donde vinieron todas las preguntas?- pregunto Kenny sonriendo.

Stan rió. _'mi plan funciono'_.-No lo se, curiosidad.- Kenny suspiro y respondió.

-Bueno, hay una chica. Su nombre es Majorine- Se sonrojó.

-Ooh, hay una chica- Stan sonrió- ¿Como es ella?

Kenny lo miro de reojo, aun sonrojado. Él nunca había estado enamorado. Siempre fue reconocido como 'el chico pervertido', pero Majorine lo había hecho cambiar. Viendo que Stan seguía esperando respuesta, decidió terminar con esto.

-Ella… es muy dulce. Me encantan como sus ojos brillan cuando mira algo que le gusta. Y solo ver su sonrisa, hace mi día mas brillante. ¡Y-y cuando alguien le dice algún elogio, se sonroja y eso solo hace que se mira mas adorable de lo que ya es! AH, y también me encanta cuando ella…- Stan estaba sorprendido. Jamás había escuchado a Kenny expresarse de esa manera. Normalmente cuando alguien decía a Kenny que describiera a una chica, el la describiría como 'caliente' o 'sexy'. En este caso Kenny no había dicho nada por el esti—

-¡Oh! Y es sexy-

…Olvídenlo. Los chicos dejaron sus caballos en el establo y se dirigieron a la entrada. Cuando llegaron Stan se puso nervioso. Digo, ¿quién no? Le iba a pedir _trabajo_ a un _rey._ Era patético, pero tener un amigo que ya conoces en el trabajo es mejor que ser 'el chico nuevo' solo ¿no? Kenny notó el nerviosismo en Stan y puso una mano en su hombro. Stan se volteo hacia el.-No te preocupes, no es tan malo- Stan solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y dar el primer paso al castillo.

El rey Eric estaba sentado en su trono comiendo su pollo frito cuando notó a su fiel guardia Kenny acercarse a su puesto con otro muchacho. -Buen día, majestad- dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Buen día. Kenny, llegas exactamente 3 minutos y 27 segundos tarde.-

-Lo siento, alteza.- Dijo Kenny un poco avergonzado.

Eric rodó los ojos antes de fijar su vista en Stan.-¿Qué viene a hacer este muchacho que viene contigo?- Pregunto Eric ojeando Stan.

-Umm, su majestad, he oído que necesita nuevos guardias…y quería presentarme para llenar un puesto.- dijo Stan nervioso. Miro hacia Kenny y este hizo un gesto de aprobación y luego volteo hacia Eric de nuevo. Para su sorpresa Eric estaba sonriendo.

-Por supuesto. Pareces un chico con potencial. Claro que te aceptare. Además, Kenny aquí, necesitaba un compañero.-Dijo Eric. Stan y Kenny se voltearon a ver y sonrieron, no había salido tan mal. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito.-¡KYLE, MAS POLLO!- Algo llamo la atención de Stan. Un chico pelirrojo entro apresurado con una bandeja de pollo, y se puso enfrente de Eric para dejarlo escoger su pieza.-Vaya Kyle, _por fin _haces algo bien. Por lo menos hoy no tendré que golpearte, rata judía jejeje.- Al parecer solo a Eric le causo gracia. El chico llamado Kyle desvió su mirada hacia Kenny sonrió un poco viendo que su amigo ya había llegado y levanto la mano para saludarlo. Kenny lo saludo de vuelta y señalo hacia Stan con la cabeza. Kyle luego desvió su mirada hacia Stan y este le sonrió, Kyle se sonrojó y sonrió de vuelta. Eric estaba muy ocupado con su pollo para notar todo eso.-Bueno judío, ya puedes irte-

-Gracias- Kyle dijo con timidez y se retiro.

Para Stan esa había sido la voz mas dulce que había escuchado.

Eric suspiro. -Kenny, ¿puedes mostrarle a….?

-Stan-

-¿…a Stan la habitación, por favor?

-Claro. Vamos amigo- Dijo Kenny agarrando del de brazo de Stan y guiándolo hacia los cuartos.

Stan aún estaba pensando en Kyle. El pelirrojo le pareció muy atractivo y sintió que era necesario que se conocieran mejor. Luego recordó que Kyle había saludado a su amigo, seguramente lo conocía.

-Oye, Kenny, ¿tu conoces a Kyle?- Preguntó Stan. Kenny lo miro con asombro, el notó que Kyle había llamado la atención de Stan, pero no se imaginaba que fuera tanto como para recordara su nombre.

-Si, el es como el sirviente aquí, pero somos amigos. ¿qué, te gusta o algo?- Kenny bromeo con una sonrisa.

Stan pensó por un momento antes de contestar.-yo… no lo se. No lo creo pero… aun así quiero conocerlo.- Kenny volteo a verlo y luego sonrió.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece esta noche?-

-Esta bien-

Para ese momento ya habían llegado a su cuarto, Kenny tenia 2 camas en su habitación ya que era bastante grande. El cuarto era muy lujoso. Incluso algunas decoraciones en la pared eran de oro. Stan miraba todo el cuarto sorprendido, las camas se miraban muy suaves, tanto, que Stan no pudo evitar lanzarse a la cama. Riendo, Stan se dio cuenta que tenia razón. Las camas _si_ eran suaves.

Stan se levanto sonriendo, vio que la cara de Kenny le decía un directo '¿por qué carajo hiciste eso?' Stan rio de nuevo y se levanto por completo. Kenny le arrojo algo de ropa que le cayo en la cara. -Tu uniforme, Romeo.- Dijo Kenny sonriendo.

Stan se quito la ropa de la cara y la contemplo un momento, antes de darse cuenta como Kenny lo había llamado. -No me llames así. El hecho de que me guste Kyle no significa que me pongas apodos.- Kenny levanto las cejas, aun sonriendo.

-O sea que si te gusta- dijo el rubio empezando a reír. Stan se percato de lo que dijo y trato de corregirlo.

-¡NO! Yo no quise— es decir— ¡AAH!- Stan cerro los ojos y se agarró el puente de la nariz. Kenny rió y se acerco al el poniéndola una mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes. Lo descubrirás mas tarde.- Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro -Te espero abajo, cámbiate rápido.- Kenny salió del cuarto y cerro la puerta tras de él. Stan fijo su mirada en la puerta unos momentos antes de empezar a observar su nuevo cuarto de nuevo. Lo exploró un poco y descubrió que el armario tenia ropa de él. Si, esa ropa le pertenecía, y no estaba seguro de cómo llegó allí. _'Kenny'_ . La hipótesis de Stan es la siguiente:

Kenny estaba desesperado por tener a algún amigo con él. Le preguntó a Eric si aceptaría a alguien mas. Eric le pidió alguna clase de favor para acceder a eso. Kenny lo hizo. Luego, Kenny se escabulló en la casa de Stan el día de la reunión familiar en casa de la tía Regla a recoger su ropa y la colocó en el gran armario en el que estaba enfrente de él. _'…Con que así desaparecieron mis pantalones favoritos…' _Pensó Stan. Se convenció de que esa era la razón y lo dejo ir.

Se acerco al balcón. La vista era hermosa, se veía casi todo el reino. Stan se fijó en uno de los jardines del castillo. Sus ojos recorrieron el jardín hasta que se fijo en un punto, al ver esto, Stan sonrió maléficamente.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿qué tenemos aquí?- Dijo este en voz baja. -¿No se suponía que me esperaras con el gordo?- dijo aún con esa sonrisa maniática, viendo a Kenny hablar con una chica de cabellera rubia. -Esa debe ser Majorine- Stan estaba descubriendo su don de poder recordar nombres cuando vio a Majorine ponerse de puntitas y darle un beso a Kenny en la mejilla. Kenny se sonrojo y le sonrió a Majorine diciendo algo que para Stan pareció ser 'debo irme' y entro al castillo corriendo. Los ojos de Majorine lo siguieron hasta que entro al castillo, luego sonrió y se retiro.

Stan se dio cuenta de que él también debía apresurarse. Se puso su uniforme rápidamente y bajo hasta el salón donde estaba el trono del rey Eric. Cuando llego ya estaba Kenny allí a un lado del trono, Stan se puso del otro lado y se puso en una posición similar a la de Kenny. Eric llamo su atención diciendo:

-Stan, ¿qué apellido tienes?- Pregunto. Stan estaba extrañado por la pregunta, pero sabia que esto era para ver de que clase de familia venia.

-Marsh- dijo Stan sin moverse de su posición.

-Aaah. Tu eres el hijo de Randy y Sharon ¿cierto? Son buenas personas, me agradan.- Dijo Eric sonriendo. Stan se sorprendió y volteo a ver a Eric.

-¿Usted conoce a mis padres?- pregunto el pelinegro sintiendo la necesidad de saber de donde los conocía. Después de todo, ellos nunca le dijeron nada.

Eric lo miro y respondió -Claro. Ellos eran amigos de mi madre y me apoyaron mucho cuando ella…- El rostro de Eric se torno triste al recordar la muerte de su madre. Hubo una enfermedad muy extraña en South Parkia un tiempo y desafortunadamente con esta su antigua reina murió. Stan, al recordar esto, desvió su mirada del rey Eric.

-Lo siento… yo no quería…- Se trato de disculpar Stan.

-No… Esta bien. Me lo recuerdan muchas veces- Dijo Eric aun con un poco de dolor en su voz. La escena fue interrumpida por un grito. _De nuevo._

-¡REY ERIC! ¡REY ERIC!- un chico con cabello castaño grito entrando al salón. Eric rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres, Clyde?- Pregunto irritadamente.

-La princesa Wendy lo ha invitado a un baile real, alteza. El baile será en un mes y ella esta esperando un sí por respuesta.- Dijo el chico llamado Clyde.

Eric gruño.-¿Y porque esa puta quiere que vaya su baile marica? Si lo recuerdo bien esa prostituta solo me ha dirigido la palabra para insultarme- La princesa Wendy y Eric no tenían la mejor relación en el planeta. Ellos se odiaban, y no se sabía la razón de ello.

Clyde pensó antes de responder -Ella dijo algo sobre 'decirle al gordo lo que pienso en su cara' creo…- admitió el castaño apenado. Eric se enojo mas de lo que ya estaba. Tenia sus manos en forma de puño y su cara estaba roja de la furia.

-¡CARAJO, NO SOY GORDO! ¡IRÉ! ¡IRÉ Y LE DIRÉ A ESA PUTA LO QUE _YO _PIENSO DE _ELLA!- _grito Eric. Se levantó de su trono y salió del salón. Stan volteo a ver a Kenny para preguntarle que hacían ahora pero este se adelanto.

-Podemos hacer lo que queramos mientras él no este aquí- Dijo Kenny dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Stan lo siguió y recordó la escena que había observado desde la ventana de su cuarto.

-Te vi hablando con una chica con cabello rubio y ojos celestes. ¿Es ella Majorine?- Pregunto Stan. Kenny se sonrojó y solo se limito a asentir con su cabeza. Stan solo río.-Lo sabia. ¿Qué le dijiste?-

Kenny lo volteo a ver aún sonrojado.-Le dije que los miraríamos a ella y a tu novio en ese jardín cuando estuviéramos libres.- dijo Kenny poniendo énfasis en la palabra _novio._

Stan frunció el seño. -El no es mi novio.-

-Todavía-

-Cállate. Ni siquiera le he hablado- Stan dijo un poco decepcionado.- ¿Qué pasa si no le agrado?- Le pregunto a Kenny. El rubio sonrió y dijo:

-Es imposible que tu no le agrades a alguien, Stan- El pelinegro bajo la mirada por un momento. Es cierto, él siempre fue un chico popular pero tampoco le agradaba a TODO el mundo.

-No es cierto, ¿recuerdas el idiota de Craig?- Stan dijo rodando los ojos.

Kenny no pudo evitar rodar los ojos también. -Craig es un idiota sin sentimientos… Excepto por Tweek.- dijo Kenny quitándose el sombrero y pasándose una mano por su cabello. -¿Supiste que son pareja?-

-Si, algo así escuche. Pff, nunca pensé que Craig pudiera querer a alguien- Río Stan. Kenny se le unió.

La risa de Stan fue muriendo poco a poco y dijo -Nunca respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Qué pasa si no le agrado?- Pregunto preocupado.

Kenny, aún sonriendo, se puso de vuelta su sombrero y respondió tranquilamente -Entonces jamás serás capaz de llevártelo a la cama, mi querido amigo- Stan solo lo golpeó en el brazo y Kenny rió mas.

Los chicos llegaron al jardín donde Kenny estaba hablando con Majorine que, para la sorpresa de los dos, seguía ahí. Estaba recogiendo flores cuando sintió unos brazos rodearla por atrás.

-Hola, linda.- Majorine se sonrojó y sonrió.

-Hola, Kenny.- dijo dándose la vuelta y rodeando el cuello de Kenny con sus brazos dejando que Kenny la besará. Stan se sonrojó a la escena y se bajó el sombreo para que le tapara los ojos. Los rubios se separaron y Majorine volteo a ver a Stan. -Hey, tu debes ser Stan- dijo la chica sonriendo soltándose del rubio para saludar a Stan.

-Es solo Stan. No es gran cosa.- Dijo Kenny un poco celoso. Stan rió sarcásticamente.

-Ja Ja Ja.- Dijo Stan mientras Majorine si reía de verdad.

-Kenny, no seas malo. Cuando me hablas de él siempre dices que es un gran chico.- Kenny rodó los ojos, pero sonrió al mismo tiempo.

-Es solo para dar buena impresión.-

Majorine volteo a ver a Stan de nuevo -Es un gusto conocerte.- dijo dándole un abrazo. Stan se sorprendió pero la abrazo también.

-Igualmente. Kenny también me habla bien de ti.- dijo Stan. Majorine soltó un pequeño '_aww'_ separándose de él y se dirigió hacia Kenny dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias.- Dijo ella. Kenny la agarró por la cintura y la comenzó a besar de nuevo. A Stan le estaba empezando a incomodar el momento.

-No te preocupes, lo hacen siempre.- dijo una voz detrás de él. Se volteo a ver quien era y se encontró con un pelirrojo. -Hola, soy Kyle.-

-H-hola. Yo soy Stan.- dijo este _muy_ nervioso, ya que Kyle era mas atractivo de cerca.

_Kenny y Majorine seguían besándose._

-Eres nuevo ¿verdad?- Pregunto Kyle. Stan asintió. -Si lo supuse cuando te vi en la mañana. Lamento que estés con el rey Eric- dijo con un tono de lastima.

-Si, pues no es tan malo. Ya que solo debo estar parado a la par del gordo.- Dijo Stan haciendo reír a Kyle. -Tienes una risa linda- dijo Stan sin haberlo pensado antes.

Para su suerte Kyle se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior sonriendo. -Gracias-

_Kenny y Majorine seguían besándose._

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a la pareja.

Stan preguntó -¿Crees que debamos separarlos?- Kyle sacudió su cabeza y tomó la mano de Stan.

-Nah. Vamos, te enseñare el castillo.-

Stan sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Kyle. -Esta bien- Y los dos entraron al castillo de nuevo.

_Kenny y Majorine siguieron besándose._


	3. Una cita

**¡SI! ¡Tercer capitulo! Perdón por la tardanza. Tuve que hacer un proyecto de Ciencias Sociales, un trabajo de idioma español, prepararme para una presentación en ingles, planear una obra social, las infinitas tareas de matemática ,y estudiar para dos 3 exámenes ¡FUE DEMASIADA PRESION, GAH! Pero logré actualizar :D Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, ¡se los agradezco mucho! Una cosa, no soy muy buena para describir la ropa que usan los personajes así que imaginen los uniformes como quieran…. (yo los imagino como los uniformes que usan Mickey, Donald y Goofy en los 3 mosqueteros XD) **

**Este capitulo es dedicado a Tweekers Tucker y Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-chan**

**South Park no me pertenece :/ **

Cuando Kyle le termino de enseñar el castillo a Stan ya eran las 5:00 de la tarde y habían empezado a las 1:00. '_Carajo…. El castillo si era grande' _Pensó Stan. Es decir, ¿quien no pensaría eso después de recorrer todo un castillo en 4 horas? Bueno, casi todo.

-Y… este es mi cuarto.- dijo Kyle abriendo la puerta de su cuarto. No era tan grande y lujoso como el de Stan pero se veía acogedor. Stan empezó a observar su cuarto y vio 2 camas.

-¿Por que tienes dos camas?- Preguntó Stan sentándose en una de ellas… _Sin saber _que era la de Kyle.

-Comparto cuarto con Majorine.- Dijo el pelirrojo lanzándose bocarriba junto a Stan en su cama. Cuando Stan notó la reciente acción de Kyle, sintió algo crecer dentro de sus pantalones… bóxers para ser exactos. -Sé que no es muy grande pero los dos cabemos aquí.- dijo Kyle y se puso de pie a buscar algo en su armario. A Stan le extraño un poco que Kyle y Majorine compartieran cuarto.

-¿Y Kenny no se pone celoso?- Preguntó Stan recordando la reacción de Kenny cuando Majorine lo abrazó.

Kyle, aún buscando algo en su armario, respondió -No… bueno, yo… soy gay.- Dijo. Metiendo su cabeza un poco mas adentro del armario. Stan sintió una sonrisa formarse en su rostro al oír esto.

-No te preocupes, yo soy bisexual.- dijo el pelinegro. Kyle lo volteó a ver sorprendido.

-¿En serio?-

-Sip-

-Oh. Esta bien.- dijo sonriendo ya que no era el único con orientación sexual diferente ahí. Por alguna razón estar con Stan lo hacia sentir seguro. Siguió buscando algo en el armario sin darse cuenta que Stan lo observaba fijamente. Este se fijó que Kyle tenia unas pequeñas curvas en su pequeña cintura, unos brazos delgados, y unas piernas _bastante_ femeninas. Pero en lo que se fijo mas fue en su trasero.

'_Lindo trasero' _Pensó Stan, su mirada fija en el mismo punto. Kyle se dio vuelta sonrojado y preguntó

-¿Qué dijiste?- Stan fijo su vista en el rostro de Kyle al oír esto.

-¿Ah? ¿Lo dije en voz alta?- pregunto Stan, un poco mas sonrojado que Kyle.

-¿Algo sobre mi trasero?- Dijo Kyle tratándose de ver su parte trasera.

-¿De que era lindo?-

-Si…-

-Oh… lo siento…- dijo Stan bajando la mirada. Kyle sonrió y se fue acercando a Stan lentamente.

-Pues gracias.- Stan levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Kyle estaba parado enfrente de él con una sonrisa seductora. Esto no ayudó mucho al miembro de Stan, solo lo hizo más grande.

-Y-yo…- Stan no tenia su mente enfocada en lo que pasaba ya que Kyle se fue sentando poco a poco en sus piernas.

-Sabes, tu tampoco estas nada mal.- dijo seductivamente, trazando círculos con las yemas de sus dedos en el fuerte pecho de Stan. -Es mas… eres _sexy.- _dijo en tono seductor.Puso sus manos a los lados del rostro de Stan, acerco el suyo al de él y cerró los ojos. Stan decidió cerrarlos también y poner sus manos en la cintura del otro chico. Sus narices rozaron y después…

Kyle paró.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó del regazo de Stan. -¡LO SIENTO! ¡NO PENSABA EN LO QUE HACIA! ¡SEGURAMENTE YA TIENES A ALGUIEN!- Le dio la espala a Stan y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Stan se puso de pie y agarro los hombros de Kyle forzándolo a que estuvieran cara a cara.

-¡Kyle! ¡Kyle, escúchame!- dijo Stan quitándole las manos del rostro. Kyle estaba llorando y diciendo cosas como _'ahora me odiaras' _o _'¡no volverás a hablarme! _-Kyle, para- Kyle obedeció a un con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos color verde. Stan secó unas lagrimas en las mejillas de Kyle con su pulgar. -Kyle, no hiciste nada malo. Yo también iba a hacerlo tarde o temprano- Sonrió Stan.

Kyle levantó su vista para encontrarse con la de Stan. -E-en serio?-

La sonrisa de Stan se hizo mas grande. -Sí- Dijo y besó la frente del pelirrojo. -Y no, no tengo a nadie. Mi única novia la tuve a los 8.- Kyle sonrió sonrojado. Stan le puso una mano en la mejilla y se fue acercando poco a po—

-¡STAN!- se escuchó la voz de Kenny fuera del cuarto y unos golpes en la puerta. Stan gruñó, se separo de Kyle y fue a abrir.

-¿¡QUE!- Le grito a Kenny en la cara. Kenny río.

-Vaya, si estabas aquí- Stan rodó los ojos, irritado.- ¡El rey Eric nos quiere dar un aviso a los dos, ven rápido!- dijo el rubio jalando del brazo a Stan.

-¡Espera!- exclamó Stan, pero Kenny no escucho -¡AGH!- De algún modo pudo escapar del agarre de Kenny y dijo rápidamente -¡Kyle! ¡A las 7 en el jardín! ¡En donde nos conocimos!- Kyle sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Stan le sonrió antes de ser agarrado y llevado por Kenny otra vez.

Kyle rió. Cerro la puerta de su cuarto y se recostó en ella suspirando. Notó que su armario seguía abierto y se dirigió a el. Busco en los rincones y encontró lo que quería. -Aquí estas- dijo, sacudiéndole el polvo a su vieja ushnaka verde. Sonrió tristemente al recordar que fue su hermanito quien se la dio hace tiempo. Se la colocó en la cabeza se recostó en su cama sonriendo y cerrando los ojos como una niña que tendría una cita con su novio.

'_Esta será una gran noche'_

-¿Qué quera decirnos el gordo? Tal vez nos de un aumento. ¿Qué dices Stan tu primer día aquí y te dan un aumento- Parloteó felizmente Kenny, Stan cruzó los brazos y gruño. Kenny se puso serio y preguntó -¿Por qué no me hablas?-

Stan cerró los ojos y suspiro. -Esta bien. Tu te besuqueas con Majorine todo lo que quieras, ¿pero yo no puedo ni siquiera dar un simple beso a quien realmente me gusta? Pff. Patético .-Respondió Stan.

Kenny se sintió culpable. Él no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando en la habitación pero al parecer era de mucho interés para Stan. El rubio reconoció que Stan tenía razón, Majorine y él empezaron a besarse sin control dejando que Stan y Kyle tuvieran un encuentro un poco incómodo. -Lo siento. Yo… no sabía lo que pasaba y asumí que no era importante.- Stan rodó los ojos -Pero ahora te ayudaré con tu Julieta.- Dijo Kenny entusiasta.

-¿Qué te dije de los apodos?- pregunto el pelinegro.

Kenny bajo la mirada y murmuró -Que no los dijera solo porque te gusta Kyle-

-Exacto-

-Oh vamos, no seas tan aburrido- dijo Kenny dándole un pequeño empujón a Stan.

Stan, aún enojado, lo miró de reojo y contestó -No me haces feliz- Kenny rodó los ojos.

-Bueno… te ofrecí mi ayuda, y no la quisiste…. Idiota- dijo Kenny cruzando los brazos. Stan junto sus labios y pensó un momento. Kenny prácticamente era el Dios del amor, y su ayuda en un caso como este era más de lo que se podía pedir. Además se sentía culpable por hacer sentir mal a

-…Esta bien…. Te dejaré ayudar- Kenny grito un '¡SI!' y rodeó a Stan con un brazo.

-¡Gracias hermano! ¡No te decepcionare!-

-Sí, sí. Claro-

Llegaron al salón donde se encontraba Eric que en ese momento era el salón de su mejor comida. Muchos lo confundían con la cocina pero Eric siempre aclaraba que _NO _era la cocina. Eric se volteó y se percato de que ya estaban allí. -Gah, pow ghin llegahn.- dijo Eric con media tostada de chocolate y mantequilla en la boca. Stan no entendió nada y le dio un par de codazos a Kenny.

-Dijo: ah, por fin llegan- Stan asintió y volteó a ver a Eric, que ya había tragado.

-Los putos de los Testaburger no solo nos invitaron a su baile marica. También nos invitaron a una cena la otra semana. Y, si, ustedes dos irán conmigo. Pueden llevar a sus novias también.- Dijo Eric agarrando otra tostada. A Kenny le alegró la noticias de las novias pero a Stan le frustro un poco.

'¿_novias?'_

De repente, una chica entro diciendo -Su alteza, ¿Quiere que le tomemos las medidas a su rana Clyde para su nuevo disfraz?- pregunto la chica.

'_¿Disfraz?'_

-Oh, Gracias por recordármelo, Red. Si gracias, y a la rana Clyde le gustaría una peluca también.- Dijo Eric terminándose su otra tostada y saliendo del cuarto con Red.

'_¿Peluca?'_

-Stan… ¿Vas a llevar a Kyle o a una chica?- Pregunto Kenny volteándose a Stan.

'_¿Kyle…. Chica?'_

-…¿Por qué sonríes tan maléficamente?-

'_Lo tengo'_

-No creo que esto sea una buena idea- dijo Stan tratando de arreglar el cuello de su traje.

Kenny rodó los ojos sonriendo.-Claro que si. Lo único que tienes que hacer es arrodillarte frente a él, sacar la rosa que te di, recitar el poema que escribí, ¡y él caerá a tus pies!.- Dijo el rubio explicando su _maravilloso _plan. Stan dejo ir el tema y se comenzó a acomodar su pantalón ya que estaba _un poco_ ajustado.

-Ugh, ¿no pudiste conseguir uno más ajustado que este?-pregunto el pelinegro sarcásticamente.

Kenny sacudió su cabeza. -No, lo siento. Traté de encontrar otro con una talla mas pequeña pero no lo logre.- Respondió Kenny seriamente.

-Era sarcasmo imbécil-

-¡Mi respuesta también fue sarcasmo, imbécil al cuadrado!- Los dos se lanzaron miradas mortíferas por un momento antes de que Stan se volteara a verse en el espejo.

-Mmm, no me veo nada mal- dijo Stan haciendo una pose y guiñándose a si mismo en el espejo.

Kenny asintió y volteó a ver el reloj. Ya eran las 6:58 -Hey Rome— digo, Stan. Será mejor que te apresures si no quieres llegar tarde.- Stan agarró el pequeño papel con el poema que estaba en la mesa de su cuarto, lo leyó una vez mas y lo metió a su bolsillo.

-Tienes razón. Gracias Kenny.- dijo saliendo del cuarto. Todavía logró escuchar el grito de Kenny desde su habitación.

-¡Suerte hermano!-

Stan sonrió. Kenny era un buen amigo.

Stan esperaba en el lugar donde le dijo a Kyle. Estaba nervioso ya que jamás le había pedido a nadie que fuera su pareja. No estaba seguro de cómo la relación entre él y Wendy comenzó. Pero Wendy ya no importaba, solo Kyle. Y eso le ponía los nervios de punta. Él mismo sabia que si envés de Kyle fuera una chica estaría nervioso. Pero Kyle era un _chico_, y eso lo ponía aún más nervioso. Stan suspiró y observo la rosa en su mano. Era una rosa roja que acababa de retoñar. Era realmente hermosa.

-¡Boo!- dijo alguien detrás de él haciéndolo saltar y esconder la rosa. Volteó a ver a la persona que obviamente era Kyle. Kyle no estaba igualmente de arreglado como él pero se veía bien. Kyle rió al ver que Stan se había asustado con su entrada. -La verdad no pensé que te asustaría tanto.-dijo este cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Stan sonrió.

-Pues, lo hiciste.- dijo Stan arreglándose el cabello. Empezaron a caminar por el jardín. Kyle estaba observando el traje de Stan ya que se veía muy elegante. No es que a Kyle no le gustara. Solo le apenaba que él estuviera igual de arreglado.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenía que venir así?- Preguntó Kyle.

-Umm, no tenías que venir así. Fue una idea de última hora... de Kenny- Dijo Stan pasándose una mano por la parte de atrás de su cuello. Con eso Kyle entendió.

-Oh. ¿Qué te puso a hacer?- Kyle ya conocía bastante bien a Kenny para saber que le había puesto a hacer algo que a Stan le avergonzaría. Stan dejó de caminar.

-Pues… ¿no podemos esperar un poco para eso? Porque… yo ….quería mostrarte lo que… acabo encontrar en el…. arbusto de allá.- Mintió Stan ya que los nervios lo estaban haciendo sudar. Kyle cruzó los brazos y dijo

-No eres bueno mintiendo.-

-Lo sé- Dijo Stan cabizbajo. Kyle sonrió y le empezó a frotar el brazo a Stan.

-Vamos. No te escupiré. No te preocupes.- Dijo a Stan haciendo desaparecer sus nervios un poco aunque no fue suficiente.

-Es que… es vergonzoso- Dijo Stan sonrojándose. Kyle se estaba empezando a desesperar.

-¡HAZLO!-

-¡AAH! ¡Esta bien! ¡Lo haré!- Stan procedió a arrodillarse en una rodilla y sacar la rosa que observaba antes. Dio un suspiro y comenzó -Kyle. Desde la primera vez que te vi me he sentido muy atraído hacia ti. Fue como si ya te conociera. Y yo… creo que me gustas… mucho. Y, ya que lo dije, creo que debería empezar con en poema de Kenny.

'_Yo ansiaba conocer a alguien así,_

_y cuando llegaste sentí felicidad brotar en mí,_

_me conquistaste con ojos verdes,_

_Y cabello color carmín._

_Sé que no te conozco tanto,_

_Pero te traigo esta rosa._

_Espero que la aceptes,_

_Porque al igual que tú es hermosa._

_Parece un cuento de hadas, _

_Cada vez que estoy contigo._

_Y espero que no sea muy rápido,_

_Pero me gustaría que fuéramos más amigos'-_

Y con eso, Stan terminó.

Kyle tenía un par de lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en sus labios. Agarró la rosa de la mano de Stan y la olió. -Eso fue hermoso Stan.- dijo Kyle dejando caer unas lagrimas. Stan se puso de pie y se las seco de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes.

-Lo sé. Dale las gracias a Kenny.- Dijo Stan haciendo que Kyle soltara una pequeña risa.

-Si, recuérdamelo mas tarde.- Dijo Kyle cerrando los ojos y recostándose en el pecho de Stan. Stan rodeó a Kyle con sus brazos y asintió.

-Si. Lo haré.- Dijo este cerrando sus ojos también hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de Kyle. Se quedaron así un momento antes de que el pelirrojo dijera

-Si-

-¿Mm? ¿Si que, Kyle?- Preguntó Stan abriendo los ojos desconcertado. Kyle sonrió aun recostado en el pecho del pelinegro y respondió.

-Si quiero ser más que tu amigo.- Los ojos de Stan se ampliaron y una gran sonrisa emergió de sus labios.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

Kyle abrió sus ojos, se separo del pecho de Stan -Si, lo digo en serio- y rodeó el cuello de este con sus brazos.

Stan puso sus manos en la cintura de Kyle y lo besó con gentileza en los labios.

Sus labios se movían en sincronía perfecta. Nadie mas existía, solo ellos dos. Stan paso su lengua por los labios de Kyle pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Kyle sonrió en el beso y partió sus labios accediéndole a la lengua de Stan entrar en su boca. Stan acercó a Kyle mas a él y profundizó el beso lo que provocó que Kyle dejara salir un gemido.

Lastimosamente para los dos, era un poco difícil sobrevivir sin aire así que se tuvieron que separar. Stan abrió lentamente sus ojos mientras Kyle permanecía con los suyos cerrados.

-Ky…- logro decir Stan mientras poco a poco recuperaba el aliento.

-Stan…- Suspiro Kyle, lentamente abriendo sus ojos. Stan sonrió y presionó si frente contra la de Kyle.

-Te amo-

Kyle le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo, Stan.- Stan lo besó de nuevo, pero ese beso fue mas corto.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo a caballo?- Pregunto Stan tomándole la mano a Kyle. El pelirrojo no sabía que responder, había tenido una mala experiencia con un caballo de Eric. Pero definitivamente el caballo de Stan no era uno de Eric.

-Esta bien-

Stan empezó a caminar hacia el establo junto a Kyle. El pelinegro notó el nerviosismo en Kyle y apretó con gentileza su mano. Kyle volteó a ver a Stan y sonrió apretando la mano de su novio.

Llegaron al establo y Stan inmediatamente reconoció a Rayo. -Ven

Ky- Dijo Stan llevándolo hacia Rayo. -Hola amigo- Stan siempre saludaba a su caballo.

-Hola- dijo Kyle imitando a Stan. Stan le soltó la mano a Stan para abrir el lugar donde se encontraba Rayo. Le coloco el bozal y la silla. -Sube tu primero- le dijo Stan a Kyle. Kyle se puso pálido.

-¿Y-yo? ¿Subir?… ¿A-a tu caballo? ¿S-solo?- El incidente con el caballo de Eric sucedió cuando Kyle cometió el gran error de intentar montarlo. Se subió con sumo cuidado pero al parecer al caballo de Eric no le agrado. El caballo se puso en dos patas haciendo que Kyle callera de espaldas. -N-no, yo no puedo montar caballos-

Stan normalmente hubiera rodado los ojos y decirle a la persona que no fuera marica y que se subiera de una vez. Pero en este caso ni siquiera tuvo la intención de hacerlo. Porque este era Kyle. -Vamos. No tengas miedo. Yo te ayudo.- Dijo Stan y procedió a levantar a Kyle por la cintura y montarlo en el caballo ignorando las protestas del pelirrojo. -¿Lo ves? Eso no fue tan difícil ¿verdad?- Dijo Stan montándose tras Kyle, el cual temblaba del miedo.

-Sta-an, ¡no puedo hacer esto!- grito Kyle tratando de bajarse pero Stan lo abrazó por atrás no dejándolo ir.

-Ky… ¡Kyle! No te preocupes no te pasará nada.- dijo Stan confortándolo.

-¿L-lo prometes?- preguntó el nervioso chico.

-Claro que si- Contestó Stan, besándole la mejilla. -No dejare que nada te pase- Kyle sonrió y se dio por vencido. Los chicos y Rayo salieron del establo. Stan controlaba a Rayo paseando por los jardines mientras él y Kyle conversaban. Recorrieron un rato los jardines hasta que a Kyle le paso una idea por la mente.

-Vamos al viñedo del castillo- le dijo a Stan. Este se extrañó un poco.

-¿Viñedo? No me enseñaste ningún viñedo, Ky.- A Kyle le estaba gustando su nuevo apodo.

-Esta detrás de el. ¿No te lo enseñe?- Stan sacudió su cabeza. -Bueno, entonces te lo enseñaré ahora.- dijo Kyle sonriente. Stan siempre quiso conocer un viñedo. A sus padres les gustaba mucho el vino y él siempre quiso saber de donde venían las uvas con el que se fabricaba.

-De acuerdo-

-¿Qué crees que están haciendo Stan y Kyle?- Le preguntó Kenny a Majorine colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Majorine se encogió los hombros. -No lo se. ¿Por qué preguntas?-

Ahora era el turno de Kenny de encoger sus hombros. -Curiosidad-

Cuando Stan, Kyle y Rayo llegaron al viñedo, Stan empezó a dirigir a Rayo por los caminos. Kyle se preocupó un poco, ya que Rayo no paraba de olfatear las uvas.

-¿A Rayo le gustan las uvas?- le preguntó a Stan.

-No. No te preocupes.- Respondió Stan. Kyle sonrió aliviado, pero su sonrisa desapareció al sentir que Stan estiró un brazo para agarrar una uva. Kyle lo volteó a ver sobre su hombro. Stan ya estaba masticando la uva. -¿Qué? Dije que a Rayo no le gustaban, no a mi.- Kyle rodó los ojos y decidió dejarlo ir.

Stan seguía robando uvas y comiéndolas cada cierto tiempo. Le había gustado el viñedo, no solo por las uvas sino porque también era muy bonito.

-Te gusto el viñedo, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Kyle.

'_Es como si leyera mi mente'_

-Y no, no puedo leer tu mente.-

Stan rió. -¿Entonces como supiste que pensaba eso?- Kyle sonrió y cruzó sus brazos.

-Eres bastante predecible- Stan gruñó y Kyle rió.

-Si. Si me gusto. Es muy bonito.- Admitió viendo el viñedo a su alrededor. Kyle asintió con la cabeza.

-Si… a veces vengo aquí a despejar mi mente. Es bastante tranquilo. Bueno… hasta que el gordo manda cortar uvas para su cena.-

Cena. Esa palabra se le hacia familiar a Stan. Cena y Testaburger para ser sinceros. Stan todavía le tenia que preguntar a Kyle algo. -Oye, Kyle. ¿Tu.. aceptarías vestirte como una chica para acompañarme a una cena?- Preguntó.

-….¿qué?-

-Sí. Bueno, lo que pasa es que el obeso nos invitó a Kenny y a mí a una cena con los Testaburger la otra semana, y accedió a llevar _novias_ y la verdad quiero llevarte conmigo…- Dijo Stan apresuradamente temiendo que Kyle se enojara con él.

-Esta bien-

-¿Qué?-

-Dije que esta bien. Me vestiré como una chica para ir contigo.- Respondió Kyle tomando actitud indiferente.

-…¿En serio?- pregunto el desconcentrado pelinegro.

-Si. ¿No es lo que querías?-

-Claro que sí pero… no creí que accederías tan fácil.- sonrió Stan y abrazo a Kyle por atrás.

-Si, si, claro.- contestó Kyle rodando los ojos.

Pasearon otro rato por el viñedo antes de ir a dejar a Rayo al establo. Stan le dijo a Kyle que lo iría a dejar a su cuarto como un buen caballero y Kyle accedió. Llegaron al cuarto de Kyle y este volteó a ver a Stan.

-Gracias por una gran noche, Stan.- Dijo Kyle en una dulce voz. Stan sonrió.

-De nada. Gracias por acceder a mi plan.- Dijo Stan abrazando a Kyle. Este rió.

-De nada.- Se sonrieron mutuamente antes de que Kyle dijera -Buenas noches- y desapareciera tras la puerta de su cuarto. Stan se quedo ahí parado por unos segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo revelando a Kyle que abrazó al pelinegro por el cuello besándolo tiernamente. -Lo siento. Debía poner la rosa en agua- dijo Kyle sonriendo tímidamente. Stan sonrió también.

-No te preocupes. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.- Ambos rieron antes de besarse otra vez. Al fin del beso se dijeron buenas noches y Kyle entro a su cuarto. Stan suspiró sonriente y se dirigió al suyo. Kyle, mientras tanto, estaba recostado en su cama y observaba la rosa en el florero que estaba en su mesita de noche. Repetía la escena de la confesión de Stan una y otra vez hasta quedarse dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**¡YAY! Este capitulo me costó escribirlo espero, que les haya gustado :D ¿qué les pareció la cita de Stan y Kyle? ¿Tierna? ¿Horrible? ¡Dejen sus opiniones en un review!**


	4. De chico a chica

**Sip. Aquí WxTxR otra vez. ¿Saben que es lo mas irónico de ese nombre? No tengo idea de que significa, simplemente me gusta como se ve XD ¡Por fin el cuarto capitulo! Aquí transforman a nuestro querido Kyle en una adorable chica y también sabremos la historia de cómo se volvió sirviente de Cartman :D Bueno, los dejaré leer **

Al día siguiente, Eric iba a ir a Denver por unos asuntos reales. Había notado que Kenny estaba trabajando duro y haciendo más cosas de las necesarias, así que decidió darle el día libre y había elegido a otros guardias para que lo acompañaran.

Claro, dándole el día libre a Kenny, también se lo tendría que dar a Stan. Eric estaba interesado en el chico. Él era muy cercano a los Marsh después de lo que pasó con su madre. Eric había tenido problemas de soledad que se transformaron en severos ataques de ira después de su muerte. Cuando lo trataban de ayudar, lo enojaban y él no lograba controlarse y siempre terminaba pegándole a alguien. Randy y Sharon lo ayudaron a controlar eso y él les da las gracias profundamente. Claro, de vez en cuando, Eric seguía con sus problemas. No eran tan graves como lo eran antes pero a veces simplemente no se controlaba. Por alguna razón, uno de sus métodos para calmarse era maltratar y golpear a las personas, pero no podía golpear a cualquiera ya que podría afectarle a su imagen como rey, pero si tenia una persona con quien podría desquitarse siempre.

Kyle.

La verdad Kyle nunca le hizo nada malo a Eric. Es mas, cuando llegó al castillo fue muy amable con él. Pero Eric tenía razones para odiarlo. Eric odiaba a los pelirrojos, y más si tenían piel más blanca de lo normal. Según Eric, esos aspectos los hacían ver como si no tuvieran alma. O simplemente que fuera judío. A Eric le habían inculcado la religión cristiana, pero Eric se tomó el error de los judíos como algo muy personal y con el tiempo, se convenció de que todos los judíos serian así. Eric fue buscando más y más defectos en Kyle, aún los busca. Pero la razón por la cual odiaba eternamente a Kyle era porque días después de llegar al castillo, Eric cometió el _grave_ error de permitirle a Kyle jugar con la rana Clyde. Pasó una catástrofe. Así que siempre que tenía algún problema, se desquitaba con Kyle.

Recordando que aún debía decirles a Kenny y a Stan que se tomaran el día, fue hasta la salón principal y los encontró ya en sus posiciones. Caminó hacia ellos y ellos saludaron al unísono.

-Buenos días-

-Hola- a pesar de ser un rey no tenia tantos modales. -Escuchen, hoy tendré que ir a Denver por algunos asuntos y volveré en tres días. A pesar de que es el segundo día de Stan aquí, les daré a los dos vacaciones hasta que regrese.- Los rostros de los chicos se iluminaron. Kenny podría abrazar a Eric.

-Wow… gracias.- dijo Stan con una sonrisa mientras Kenny trataba de no dejar caer lagrimas de felicidad. Kenny era la clase de chico exagerado.

-Si. Claro. De nada. Cuando quieran.- contestó distraídamente Eric dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Stan se estaba volteando a ver a Kenny para decirle algo pero Kenny se le aventó y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba.

-¡POR FIN DIOS RESPONDE A MIS PLEGARIAS!- Exclamó el rubio en el hombro de Stan. El ojiazul rodo los ojos y se quitó los brazos de Kenny de encima. Este se secó algunas lagrimas con la parte de atrás de su mano y rió. -Quieres irle a decir a Kyle, ¿verdad?-

Stan se sonrojó. Últimamente Kenny hacia muchas referencias de lo que pasó con Kyle la última vez. -Cállate. Ve a contarle a Majorine o algo así.- respondió Stan con tono irritado.

-Ella y Kyle deben estar en el jardín o algo. Vamos.- Dijo Kenny caminando hacia la entrada. Stan no tuvo otra opción mas que seguirlo.

Efectivamente, Kyle y Majorine estaban en el jardín. Majorine tenía alguna clase de obsesión con las flores y siempre las iba a observar al jardín mientras ella y Kyle conversaban. Esta vez estaban hablaban de cómo convertirían a Kyle en una chica en una semana.

-Bueno, yo te podría prestar ropa, de eso estoy segura.- dijo Majorine. Kyle se mordió el labio inferior.

-Pero yo no las podre lucir igual de bien.- dijo Kyle y Majorine rodó los ojos. Ella y Kyle era casi de la misma estatura, Kyle un poco más alto, pero eso no haría mucha diferencia. Además, el pelirrojo tenía una figura muy femenina.

-Eso no es cierto. Te verás bien. Pero, ¿Por qué Stan quiere que te vistas como chica?- preguntó Majorine.

-Bueno, creo que no quiere que el culón se entere. No lo culpo, yo tampoco quisiera que supiera. Me torturaría más de lo que ya lo hace…- contestó Kyle bajando la mirada.

Majorine abrió la boca para contestar pero fue interrumpida por la alegre voz de Kenny.

-¡Hola chicas!- dijo, abrazando a Majorine mientras ella reía.

-Kenny, Kyle aún no es una chica.- dijo Majorine recostando su cabeza en el pecho del otro rubio.

Kyle estaba muy concentrado de cómo se vería vestido de mujer cuando sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura. Sonrió tímidamente sin voltear a ver a la persona.

-Hola Stan-

-Hola Kylie-

Kyle empujó a Stan suavemente. -No me llamaré Kylie, idiota- reclamó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Stan rió y lo comenzó a besar profundamente. Kyle puso sus manos en el cuello de Stan y le devolvió el beso. Siguieron así hasta que escucharon un fuerte

-AHEM-

Los dos se separaron sonriendo y voltearon a ver a los rubios. Kenny estaba alegándole a Majorine preguntándole por qué los había interrumpido (Kenny se iba a masturbar ahí mismo), lo cual significó que el 'ahem' fue de Majorine. Ella estaba también lo disfrutaba pero los interrumpió porque les tenía que decir algo.

-Mientras ustedes estaban tragándose las bocas del otro, Kenny me contó lo de sus vacaciones. Así que como tenemos estos tres días libres, ¡podríamos ir al reino a comprar cosas para Kyle!

Kenny y Stan sonrieron a la idea mientras Kyle se escondía atrás de Stan.

-No… quien sabe que clase de cosas hacen las chicas…- murmuró el pelirrojo tímidamente. Majorine se agarró el puente de su nariz con el índice y el pulgar, un habito que adquirió de Kenny que adquirió de Stan.

-Nosotras no hacemos nada malo, Kyle. Vamos, será solo hasta la cena con los Testaburger.- Dijo Majorine tratando de darle ánimos a Kyle.

-Espera, ¿Qué le diremos al gordo cuando vea que Kyle desapareció y llegó una nueva chica?- pregunto Kenny. Majorine pensó por un momento y contesto

-Eric volverá en 3 días, ¿cierto?-

-Si-

-Mmm, no uh. No es cierto.- dijo Majorine. Los tres le dirigieron una mirada confusa. Majorine rodó los ojos y aclaro -¿Recuerdan el viaje que hizo con los Black? Él dijo que volvería en una semana, y se tardó dos en volver porque su peso arruinó la carroza varias veces. Y si se dan cuenta, Eric siempre se tarda el doble en sus viajes por la misma razón. Así que volverá en 6 días, un día antes de la cena con los Testaburger. En un día no puede necesitar a Kyle, asumiendo que se despertará tarde por venir cansado del viaje y cuando pasé eso, se dirigirá a la cocina a comer. Cuando termine de comer solo quedarán como cuatro horas antes de la cena, él se debería arreglar en media hora. De South Parkia a North Park se hacen 2 horas, pasará el problema del peso y la carroza se arruinara algunas veces, así que llegaremos a North Park aproximadamente en 3 horas y media- Concluyó Majorine dejando a todos sorprendidos. Después de un rato, Kenny fue el primero en hablar.

-…De acuerdo. Entonces esta claro que el gordo no necesitará a Kyle, ¿verdad?- todos asintieron -Bueno. Entonces regresando a la propuesta de ir de compras…-

-Por mi esta bien.- dijo Stan, obviamente. Kyle le dio otro empujón mas fuerte por atrás. -¿Qué? Tu fuiste el que accedió a ser una chica.-

- ¡Todavía no estoy listo!-

-Vamos, no es tan difícil.-

-¡Tu no eres el que se vestirá como una chica!-

-¡TE VERAS _MUY_ SEXY VESTIDO COMO UNA!-

Kyle frunció el ceño tratando de responderle con algo pero nada vino a su mente. Después de todo, no podía discutir con eso.

-Bien, iré.-

Salieron al reino y empezaron a buscar tiendas de mujer. Entraron a una llamada 'Tonta Puta Malcriada' y empezaron a buscar más maquillaje que ropa ya que Majorine le prestaría a Kyle, pero de todos modos Stan decidió ir a ver la ropa que había en ese lugar. El chico había notado que los vestidos de ahí eran mas cortos de lo normal, pero no le molestaría para nada que Kyle se pusiera algo así. Siguió con sus pensamientos pervertidos cuando escuchó un grito venir de un vestidor.

-¡STAN! ¡Ayúdame!- ese era un grito de Kyle. Stan se dirigió a los vestidores lo mas rápido que pudo, abrió un vestidor cualquiera pensando que acertaría en donde estaba Kyle y haría un efecto dramático pero lo que encontró fue a una señora gorda intentando que le entrara un vestido.

-¡AAAH!-

-¡AAAH! ¡LO SIENTO!- gritó Stan cerrando la puerta de nuevo sonrojado. Se quedó paralizado un momento hasta que escuchó otro grito.

-¡STAN!-

-¡¿EN QUE VESTIDOR ESTAS?-

-¡EN EL QUINTO!-

Stan se dirigió hasta el quinto vestidor y abrió la puerta cuidadosamente esta vez. Kyle lo agarró por un brazo y lo entró al vestidor cerrando la puerta de nuevo. Cuando Stan lo vio, se quedó con la boca abierta. Kyle tenia un vestido que llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, pero seguramente era mas corto ya que tenía los botones de atrás desabrochados, y ya que sus piernas parecían las de una chica, ¡se miraba completamente SEXY! Y eso hacía feliz a Stan.

-Ayúdame a abotonar los botones- dijo Kyle dándole la espalda a Stan para que los abotonara. El ojiazul lo empezó a hacer cuando notó unos moretones en la espalda de Kyle y algunos más pequeños en sus brazos.

-Kyle, ¿por qué tienes todos estos moretones?- preguntó Stan preocupado.

-Y-yo… soy torpe y… me golpeo muchas veces.- mintió Kyle.

-Tu tampoco sabes mentir bien Ky- dijo Stan. Kyle se mordió el labio inferior y guardo silencio. De repente, Stan se acordó del día que vio a Kyle dándole el pollo a Eric, y se acordó también de las palabras del gordo:

_Por lo menos hoy no tendré que golpearte, rata judía_

_-_Fue el gordo, ¿verdad?- Kyle seguía sin decir nada. -Ky,- Stan le dio la vuelta a Kyle para que así estuviesen cara a cara. Kyle estaba a punto de dejar caer lagrimas.

-Él… él siempre lo hace, Stan- Kyle no se puso contener más, dejó caer las lágrimas abrazó a Stan por el torso y recostó su cabeza en su pecho. Stan rodeó a Kyle con sus brazos y le empezó a frotar la espalda.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Kyle paró de llorar. Stan se separó un poco de él sin romper el abrazo.

-¿Por qué lo hace? Es más, ¿Por qué eres su clase de esclavo?- Preguntó Stan.

-Es una larga historia- dijo Kyle bajando la mirada.

-Tenemos bastante tiempo-

-Kenny y Majorine estarán esperando-

-Ellos ya están en sus propios asuntos- dijo Stan escuchando unos leves gemidos de Majorine en el vestidor de al lado.

Kyle suspiró y se dio por vencido. -¿Quieres la versión de cómo llegué ahí o solo la explicación de porque lo hace?-

-La de cómo llegaste ahí-

**N/A: La historia de cómo Kyle llegó al castillo será narrada en el P.O.V de Kyle, mmkay?**

Yo vivía con mis padres y mi hermanito como cualquier familia normal. Por alguna razón nunca me gustaron las mujeres, pero no sabía que me gustaban los hombres. Yo me consideraba algo asexual.

A los 10 años, iba caminando por South Parkia y vi a dos hombres caminando agarrados de la mano, a mi me pareció completamente normal. Los continúe observando por un tiempo hasta que uno de ellos jaló al otro y lo besó en los labios. Me pareció bastante excitante y comencé a sospechar de que me gustaran los hombres. Así que decidí hacer un pequeño experimento.

Al día siguiente le pedí a un amigo que llegara a mi casa, ya que mis padres y mi hermanito iban a salir, para hacer el "experimento". Mi amigo llegó y le expliqué lo que íbamos a hacer.

-¿Besarnos?- pregunto él. Yo cerré los ojos y suspiré.

-Si, y tenemos que hacerlo rápido, no quiero un beso largo.- él se encogió los hombros.

-Bueno- dijo sin problema. -¿Ahora?-

-…esta bien-

Mi amigo se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que nuestros labios estaban rozando -¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?- Yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Luego sentí los labios de mi amigo sobre los míos. Yo le comencé a devolver el beso tímidamente. En eso, la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió.

-Bubbie, ya llega—¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO?- exclamó mi madre horrorizada por lo que vio. Mi amigo y yo nos separamos al instante y yo trate de pensar en algo.

-Mamá, no es lo que pare—

-¡CLARO QUE ES LO QUE PARECE!-

-Yo me voy- dijo mi "amigo" y salió corriendo de mi casa.

-¿¡QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO?-

-Yo… solo quería saber mi orientación sexual.- dije tímidamente.

-¿¡Y CUAL ES!-

-Yo… yo creo que soy gay.- pasamos unos segundos en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era la fuerte respiración de mi mamá. Lo que sentí después fue que mi mamá me agarró del brazo sacándome de mi cuarto y bajando las escaleras.

-¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué haces?-

-Yo no soy tu madre-

-Sheila, ¿qué pasa?- dijo mi padre entrando a escena.

-Llevaremos a este niño al castillo de Liane. Escuché que necesita sirvientes- dijo mi mamá mientras yo trataba de zafarme de su agarre inútilmente.

-Papá, ¿Por qué se llevan a Kyle?- preguntó Ike.

-No estoy seguro, hijo. Pero vamos, debemos llevarlo al castillo- dijo mi padre como si nada estuviera pasando nada y ayudando a mi madre subirme a la carroza, ignorando mis gritos de ayuda.

Llegamos al castillo, yo estaba llorando y aún pidiendo que me dejaran ir, pero ellos no hacían caso. Ike trataba de hacerlos entrar en razón, pero solo lo ignoraban también.

La reina Liane y mi mamá eran buenas amigas, así que la dejaron entrar muy fácilmente.

-¡Liane! ¡Me enteré de que necesitas mas sirvientes y te traje a este niño!- dijo mi madre aun con mi brazo en su mano. Liane se quedó atónita.

-Pero Sheila, creí que él era tu hijo-

Mi madre rió -Claro que no. Lo debiste haber confundido con Ike- dijo ella y eso me hizo soltar más lágrimas.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- gritó Ike, defendiéndome -¡Tu sabes muy bien que Kyle es—mpph mmh- Ike no pudo terminar su oración ya que mi padre le tapó la boca con su mano.

-Jejeje. Estos niños. Ya no saben lo que dicen- cubrió mi padre. Yo lo volteé a ver.

-Papá…-

-No puedo discutir con Sheila- dijo el desviando la mirada. Volteé a ver otra vez a Liane.

-Bueno… Pero es demasiado joven- dijo ella. Mi madre rodó los ojos.

-Entonces dáselo a tu hijo-

Eso fue exactamente lo que hicieron. Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que oí de mi madre. Liane accedió, y unos guardias me llevaron al cuarto del gordo.

Pasaron unos días y todo iba bien con Eric. Ya me estaba sintiendo un poco mejor, no puedo decir que me sentía bien, pero en lo que se podía me estaba mejorando. Un día estábamos jugando con sus peluches y él me prestó a una rana que se llamaba Clyde. Pero dijo que fuera muy cuidadoso con ella. Seguimos jugando un rato hasta que el dijo

-Ya me aburrí-

-Yo igual- dije y tiré a la rana Clyde a un lado. Volteé a ver a Eric solo para ver que me estaba dirigiendo una mirada que podía matar.

-¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJO HICISTE ESO?- gritó furioso.

-¿Hacer que?- pregunté asustado. Él se acerco a mi y me dio un empujón que me hizo caer.

-¡LA RANA CLYDE NO SE TIRA!- dijo y me comenzó a patear a los lados.

-Lo pagarás judío-

-¿Cómo supiste que era judío?- pregunté en lágrimas.

Él rió maléficamente. -No lo sabia, pero ahora lo sé- dijo y continuó a patearme.

**Fin del P.O.V de Kyle**

-Desde ese día lo sigue haciendo. Todo por una tonta rana.- terminó Kyle llorando de nuevo. Stan no sabía que decir. La vida de Kyle fue muy dura.

-…Yo…-

-No tienes que decir nada, Stan.- dijo Kyle secándose las lagrimas. Stan lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo otra vez.

-Ky, yo… lo siento mucho. No creí que..-

-Esta bien, Stan.- dijo Kyle y hundió su cara en el cuello de Stan.

-… Te prometo que protegeré de ese gordo idiota de ahora en adelante- dijo Stan y lo besó en la cabeza. Kyle se sintió mas seguro.

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

-Kyle. ¿Sigues ahí?- preguntó Kenny detrás de la puerta

-Si- contestó Kyle separándose de Stan.

-Oh… Y solo por pura casualidad, ¿Stan está contigo?-

-Si, estoy aquí- dijo Stan.

-Jajaja, ¿y que estaban haciendo mis queridos amigos?- preguntó el rubio con una voz burlona.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo tú y Majorine en el vestidor de al lado?- Preguntó Stan sonriendo. Kyle no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa.

-…¿Nos escucharon?-

-Sip- contestaron ambos.

-…Cállense…Kyle, ¿Estas listo para salir?-

Kyle no estaba listo para salir, pero algún día tendrían que verlo así. Volteó a ver a Stan y este asintió con la cabeza.

-Si alguien te intenta violar, lo asesino-

Kyle rió a esto. Stan era sobreprotector.

-Esta bien- abrió la puerta del vestidor y se aseguró de que no hubiera mucha gente. Solo estaban Kenny y Majorine así que no importo mucho. Salió del vestidor recibiendo una mirada de aprobación de Majorine y una erección de parte de Kenny.

-Hey Majorine, ¿Tolerarías una infidelidad?- Pregunto a Kenny haciendo que los tres chicos se pusieran furiosos y recibiendo:

Una cachetada de parte de Majorine.

Unos cuantos insultos y un puñetazo de parte de Stan.

Y otra cachetada de parte de Kyle.

-Te ves muy bien, Kyle- dijo Majorine cuando todo terminó. Kyle sonrió tímidamente.

-Gracias-

Pasaron un rato mas en la tienda comprando vestidos y maquillaje. Cuando fueron a pagar, la señorita preguntó si los vestidos eran para Majorine. Ella solo respondió con un simple '…siii…' Los demás soltaron una leve risa, y la señorita decidió no preguntar nada más porque pensó que se estaban burlando de ella.

Pasaron a otras tiendas más hasta que solo les faltaba la nueva cabellera de Kyle.

-¿Qué te parece esta? Así tu y Stan tendrán el mismo color de cabello- dijo Kenny mostrando una peluca de cabello negro.

-Oh no. No quiero tener una novia con cabello negro- dijo Stan recordando a Wendy.

-¿Y esta?- dijo Majorine mostrando una rubia de cabello rizado.

-Bueno, yo…- trato de decir algo Kyle, pero fue interrumpido por Kenny.

-Noooooo…- dijo Kenny como un niñito arrogante -si no ya seríamos 3 con cabello rubio-

-Ay Kenny- dijo Majorine rodando los ojos.

-Mejor esta- dijo Stan con una de cabello café liso. -¿Qué dices Ky?-

-Umm-

-¡No seas tonto Stan!- exclamó Majorine -A Kyle no le queda el cabello café-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Simplemente no le queda-

-¿Entonces cual?-

-¡Por eso digo que mejor la de cabello negro!- exclamó Kenny.

-¡Ya establecimos que no habrá nadie más con cabello negro!-

-¿¡Entonces de que color?-

-¡Rubio!-

-¡Café!-

-¡Negro!-

-¿Por qué no me dejan a mi escoger?- pregunto Kyle con una voz baja.

-¡NO!- dijeron los tres.

-¡El cabello rubio es mejor que el café!-

-¡Eso lo dices porque tú eres rubia!-

-¿¡Y que tienes contra el negro!-

-¡Tuve un mal pasado con él!-

-¿¡Y QUE!-

Kyle los observó discutir un poco más antes de rodar los ojos e ir a buscar una por sí mismo. Buscó durante cinco minutos y los demás seguían discutiendo.

-¡SI!-

-¡NO!-

-¡LISO!-

-RIZADO!-

-¡LARGO!-

-¡CORTO!-

-Ugh- suspiró Kyle y siguió buscando. Después de unos minutos, encontró una que lo hizo sonreír. Era una peluca pelirroja de cabello ondulado, casi igual que el suyo solo que más largo. Se la colocó en la cabeza y se la acomodó. Decidió ir a un espejo y ¡vaya, si se parecía a una chica! La peluca pareciera que fuera su cabello natural, le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y el tipo de fleco que tenía hacia que resaltaran sus ojos. Se miraba bien. Fue hacia donde se encontraban los demás solo para ver que seguían discutiendo.

-¿¡Y POR QUÉ NO!-

-¡LO SEGUIRÁ HACIENDO VER COMO UN CHICO!-

-¡ÉL ES UN CHICO!-

-¡LO QUE ESTAMOS TRATANDO DE HACER ES QUE NO PAREZCA UNO!-

-Chicos…-

-¡Y PRETENDES QUE LE PONGAMOS UNA DE COLOR _MORADO!-_

-¡YA QUE A TI NO TE GUSTA NINGÚN COLOR NO PUDE PENSAR EN OTRO!-

-Ahem, chicos-

-¡CON ESTA LE PODREMOS HACER PEINADOS!-

-¿¡QUE OTRO PEINADO SABES APARTE DE ESAS DOS COLITAS Y ESE MOÑO!-

-¡CARAJO, CALLENSE!-

Todos voltearon a ver a Kyle y quedaron en silencio al ver lo que llevaba.

-¡Es perfecto!- dijo Stan.

-¡Si! ¡Fantástico!- dijo Majorine.

-…Me sigue gustando más la negra…-

Todos voltearon a Kenny y este rió.

-Era una broma- Todos rieron con él y fueron a pagar. Cuando Kenny estuvo solo, suspiró.

-Si me gustaba más la negra.-

Cuando volvieron al castillo, Majorine le enseñaba a Kyle como caminar como una chica mientras Stan le decía a Kenny que tan sexy era Kyle.

-Kyle, camina derecho. Así- dijo Majorine dando unos pasos para enseñarle a Kyle como debía hacerlo.

-¿Así?- dijo Kyle caminando como Majorine le había mostrado.

-¡Si! ¡Exacto!- exclamó la chica dándole un abrazo.

-Ha, te dije que Kyle se vería sexy recibiendo un abrazo de Majorine- le dijo Stan a Kenny, quien estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

-Si, si. También dijiste que Kyle se vería sexy leyendo un libro, estornudando, apagando una vela, bostezando, sentándose, abriendo una gaveta, escribiendo, durmiendo, tomando agua, comiendo, hablando, pintando, y blah blah blah.- dijo Kenny colocando su codo en la mesa al lado de donde estaba sentado y recostando su cabeza en su mano.

-¡Es que se vería completamente sexy!- dijo Stan observando como Majorine le enseñaba más cosas de chicas a Kyle.

-Claro, Stan. Claro.-

**Stan esta traumado con lo sexy que es Kyle XD! Hey, necesito nombres para Kyle mujer. Estaba pensando en ponerle Kylie pero… ehh ya esta muy usado, pero si ustedes quieren que se llame Kylie, se llamará Kylie :D**

…**¿Review? **


	5. Mi familia

**¡Hola! Perdón la tardanza. Estaba en exámenes finales y tenia que estudiar porque, en serio, NO me quiero quedar en vacaciones estudiando D: ¡pero ahora si tengo tiempo para escribir woot woot!**

**¿Ya vieron "Ass Burgers"? es el nuevo capitulo de South Park. Si no lo han visto, ¡vayan a verlo! No se arrepentirán Style fans ^_^**

**Por cierto, el nombre de Kyle siendo mujer será: *****redoble***** ¡Kylie! Fue por democracia. Tomé en cuenta los reviews e hice una clase de encuesta con todas las personas que conozco que miran South Park de que nombre debería tener Kyle si fuera mujer y el resultado fue:**

**Kylie: 17**

**Karla: 4**

**Nicole: 6**

**Igual gracias por dejarme sus opiniones ^_^ heh, por un momento consideré en decepcionar a todos y ponerle Kristy, pero no lo hice :D En este capitulo es la cena con la familia de Wendy. Tal vez se lleven una pequeña sorpresa.**

Hoy era el sexto día, eso significaba que Eric regresaría en cualquier momento. Por suerte, Kyle ya se parecía mas a una chica. Majorine le había enseñado como comer, hablar, sentarse, etc. El pelirrojo era forzado a tener los vestidos la mayor parte del día para acostumbrarse a tenerlos puestos, Kyle no entendió esta táctica muy bien. Después de todo, solo iba a ser una chica por esa noche.

El día estuvo bien. Majorine y Kyle ya habían terminado con "las lecciones para ser una mujer" o, como Stan le gustaba decirle, "ver a mi sexy novio pelirrojo actuar como una sexy novia pelirroja". Kyle tenía puesto uno de los vestidos que compraron en 'Tonta Puta Malcriada' ya que todos los días había estado con los vestidos de la Majorine. Estaban en su cuarto, hablando de… bueno no "hablando" mas bien… discutiendo pasivamente.

-Pues Kenny es más alto- presumió Majorine mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-Pues Stan es mas romántico- esta vez fue Kyle quien presumió mientras abrazaba a su almohada.

-¿Así? Pues Kenny es inmortal- dijo Majorine cruzando los brazos.

Kyle rodó sus ojos color esmeralda -Tonterías. Además, Stan pelea con espada- dijo ell— digo él.

A Majorine no le pareció hacer efecto alguno en lo que hacia Stan -Pues Kenny _teje_- dijo finalmente.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio en los cuales ambos se miraban a los ojos, antes de que Kyle se comenzara a reír histéricamente.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿TEJER? NO PUEDO CREERLO ¿TEJER?- rió Kyle mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en su cama con las manos en su estómago. Majorine no entendía por que le causaba tanta risa a Kyle.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Je. Nada, nada. Es solo que…- se sentó derecho de nuevo para estar frente a frente de nuevo con Majorine. Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar reírse pero fue en vano -¡TEJER!-

Majorine se estaba desesperando -¿Qué? ¿Por qué es tan gracioso?-

Kyle paró de reírse pero seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro -Majorine. Tejer y Kenny son dos palabras que no combinan- dijo Kyle como un hecho.

-Mmm- Majorine aún no comprendía -Eso ya no importa. Te toca decir algo que haga Stan para seguir presumiendo-

Mientras ellas… o ellos… como sea, seguían presumiendo, en el cuarto de los guardias también discutían exactamente lo mismo. Cada uno estaba en su respectiva cama viendo al techo discutiendo.

-Ky es mas listo-

-Majorine es más creativa-

-Ky es mas tierno-

-Majorine es mas sexy-

-¡Ja! Tu sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto- dijo Stan sonriendo y colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-…bueno…-

-Kenny McCormick, ¿acaso estas dudando de la belleza de tu novia?- presionó Stan.

-…¡No! Ya quisieras Marsh. Además, Majorine haría cualquier cosa por mi- dijo el rubio.

-Si, claro. Recuerda que Kyle accedió a ser una chica y ponerse _vestidos_ _cortos _por mi- dijo Stan triunfantemente.

-…Touché-

-Lo sé-

Kenny se levantó de repente -¡Pero Majorine y yo siempre tenemos se—!

-¡Ugh! ¡Kenny, no hace falta que lo digas!- exclamó Stan tapando sus oídos con sus manos y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

-… iba a decir sentido común…- dijo Kenny inocentemente. Stan se tranquilizó y abrió sus ojos colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza de nuevo. El rubio suspiró y se puso de pie para ir a buscar algo.

-¿qué buscas?- preguntó Stan al ver la acción de su amigo.

-Lana. Quiero tejer algo-

Stan rió y se sentó pero al ver que el rubio regresaba a su cama con lana color celeste y unas agujas de Tricot paró. -Oh, ¿era en serio?-

-Sip- dijo Kenny sentándose en su cama y empezando a poner la lana alrededor de las agujas.

-¿Tejes?-

-Sip-

-…Oh-

-Sip-

-¿Podrías dejar de decir 'sip'?-

-Sip-

-Kenny-

Kenny sólo miro a Stan de reojo y dijo -Bueno-

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Stan se dejo caer de nuevo en su cama y se acomodó un poco más colocándose de lado mientras Kenny seguía tejiendo. Se escucharon los golpes otra vez. Stan gruño.

-Kenny, ve a abrir- dijo mientras hundía su cabeza en su almohada.

-No puedo, estoy tejiendo. Ve a abrir tu-

Stan gruño de nuevo - Yo trato de dormir. Entre dormir y tejer, dormir es mas…- se escucharon los golpes otra vez, esta vez mas fuertes -…importante-

Kenny le tiro la bola de lana -¡ve a abrir, no seas perezoso!-

-¡ABRAN!- se escuchó la voz de Kyle del otro lado de la puerta. Con esa voz, Stan se emocionó y se puso de pie y a arreglarse el cabello.

-¿cómo estoy?- le preguntó a Kenny.

-Estas bien-

-¡Ni siquiera me has visto!-

-¡STAN!-

-¿Escuchas eso?- preguntó Stan emocionado -¡Kyle esta gritando _mi nombre_!-

-Pff. Y yo soy el pervertido…- Suspiró Kenny.

Stan por fin fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con su pelirrojo favorito.

-¡Kyle! ¡Justamente estábamos hablando de ti!- dijo Stan fingiendo estar sorprendido -¡que agradable sorpresa!-

Kyle rodó sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios -Deja de fingir estar sorprendido, ya escuché lo que estabas hablando con Kenny- dijo Kyle.

Stan sonrió y se recostó en el marco de la puerta -¿Si?-

-Mjm- dijo el pelirrojo rodeándole a Stan el cuello con sus brazos -Stan, si quieres que grite tu nombre, solo tienes que pedirlo.- dijo haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojara.

-¿E-en serio?-

Kyle rió y juntó sus labios con los de Stan.

-Umm, ¡Hola! ¿Sigo aquí recuerdan?- el pequeño momento de los dos chicos fue interrumpido por Kenny, quien por lo visto ya había terminado de tejer su suéter.

Stan rió y rompió el beso -Lo sentimos Ken, pero te tendrás que acostumbrar- dijo agarrando la cintura del ojiverde acercándolo más a él. Kenny sonrío, de todas formas estaba feliz por ellos.

-Si, si. Kyle, dile a Majorine que le hice el suéter que me pidió- dijo el rubio dándole el suéter a Kyle. Así es. Kenny teje sorprendentemente rápido. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa mientras lo recibía.

-¿Sabías que Kenny teje?- le preguntó Kyle a Stan.

-Si, lo descubrí hoy- contestó Stan sonriendo.

-¿En serio? Yo también- dijo Kyle comenzando a reír de nuevo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que sepa tejer?- pregunto Kenny a nadie en particular ya que Stan y Kyle reían de su situación.

-No te preocupes Kenny. A mi me gusta- dijo Majorine que apareció de la nada.

Kenny sonrió -Gracias Majorine-

-¡Oh! Kenny me dijo que te diera esto- dijo Kyle mientras le daba el suéter a Majorine.

-¡Carajo Kevin! ¡te dije que los cuadros tenían que estar limpios cuando yo llegara! ¡Estoy cansado y quiero dormir! ¡cuando despierte, quiero verlos limpios!- se escucho una voz que hizo que todos gruñeran.

Eric había vuelto.

Kyle se alteró -¿Qué se supone que tenga que hacer cuando pase por aquí?- preguntó, sabiendo que Eric tenía que pasar por donde ellos estaban para llegar a su cuarto.

-Kyle, no digas nada. Tu sabrás que hacer cuando se presente el momento- dijo Majorine tratando de calmar a Kyle.

-Carajo, ahí viene- avisó Kenny al ver una gran figura al final del corredor haciendo que todos se quedaran en total silencio.

Eric se acercaba a la zona donde se encontraban ellos y cuando llegó noto que los cuatro estaban bastante incómodos por su presencia -¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó el chico obeso.

Stan fue el primero en hablar después de una pausa –No, nada nos pasa. Es solo que…-

-¿Es sólo que…?- preguntó Eric alzando una ceja **(N/A: ¡cosa que yo no puedo hacer! DX)**

Esta vez Kenny respondió -Es que no lo hemos visto desde hace días y bueno… ¿cómo le fue?- preguntó el chico pasándose la mano por la parte de atrás del cuello.

-Oh… me fue bien. Aunque Denver sigue una mierda después de todo. Además su gente es una— se detuvo a sí mismo cuando sus ojos cayeron en Kyle. Observó fijamente al chico acercándose poco a poco. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de Kyle y le agarró la barbilla forzándolo a verlo. Esta posición no le agradó en absoluto a Stan, así que limpió su garganta casualmente. Esto hizo que Eric le soltara la barbilla Kyle, pero no se separó de él. -¿Quién es ella?-

-Umm- dijo Kyle sin saber que responder. No habían discutido sobre como se llamaría.

-…Ella es… ¡Kylie!- exclamó Stan tomando de la cintura a Kyle, acercándolo a su pecho -Ella es mi novia- dijo un poco nervioso. Eric observó a Kyle otro momento, luego le pasó .

-¿Kylie, huh?- dijo Eric -¿Cuál es tu apellido?-

-Umm, es… Jobs… soy Kylie Jobs- contestó Kyle, acercándose más a Stan.

-Hmm. Por un momento pensé que eras familiar de esa rata judía- dijo Eric riendo -No, claro que no podrías tener nada que ver con él- dijo terminando con un bostezo. -Creo que me iré a dormir un par de horas. Recuerden estar listos para la cena- antes de irse miró a Kyle otra vez antes de decir -Buena elección, Stan- y con eso se fue.

Kyle estaba totalmente sonrojado y escondía su rostro en el pecho de Stan. El pelinegro río y abrazó a Kyle.

-Aw, Kyle. No dejaré a ese gordo tocarte nunca, jamás en la vida- dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda del chico.

-Más te vale, Stan. Más te vale-

Pasaron unas horas en el cuarto de Stan y Kenny. Stan y Kyle estaban sentados en la cama de Stan agarrados de la mano mientras Majorine estaba sentada en las piernas de Kenny en la cama del rubio. No hablaron de nada en especial, solo de que tan aburrida sería la cena. Stan decidió que deberían arreglarse ya. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Stan. Majorine besó a Kenny apasionadamente antes de levantarse de su regazo y dirigirse hasta la puerta. Kyle le dio a Stan un tierno beso en la mejilla antes de ir con Majorine y cerrar la puerta tras él.

-¿Cuándo se la robarás?- preguntó Kenny poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Stan también poniéndose de pie.

-Su inocente virginidad- dijo Kenny buscando algo para ponerse hasta que encontró su traje de gala.

Stan estaba sorprendido por la pregunta. Claro, había pensado cuando llegarían a esa parte, pero no quería presionar a Kyle a hacer algo que no quisiera.

-No lo sé… Cuando él quiera supongo- dijo quitándose su uniforme.

-Supones…- dijo Kenny mientras se ponía su camisa -Stan, déjame decirte que si tu supones algo, nunca llegarás a nada- concluyó abotonando su camisa.

-Igual, yo tampoco la he perdido-

Kenny paró abotonar su camisa y volteó a ver a Stan con los ojos mas ampliados que nunca -¿¡NO?-

El ojiazul siguió poniéndose su uniforme tranquilamente y respondió -No-

Kenny estaba en blanco. Él pensó que Stan la había perdido ya. Pero por lo visto estaba equivocado. Sacudió su cabeza confundido siguió abotonando su camisa -Wow. Que atrasado-

Stan rodó los ojos y se empezó a poner su propio traje -¿desde cuando eres un maestro en eso?-

-Desde que Majorine me dio un "regalo" por haberme acostado con ella sesenta y tres veces en una semana- dijo sonrientemente.

Stan lo observó sorprendido y solo se limitó a decir -…wow…-

Cuando Stan y Kenny terminaron de arreglarse fueron a esperar a Kyle y Majorine a que salieran de su cuarto. Pasaron cinco minutos. Pasaron diez minutos. Luego quince. Antes de que Kenny se desesperara y empezara a golpear (si, no tocar. Golpear.) la puerta.

-¡Majorine! ¡¿Por qué se tardan tanto?- gritó Kenny enojado.

-Kenny, tu sabes que las mujeres se tardan mucho para cambiarse de atuendo- dijo el pelinegro tratando de calmar al chico.

-Ugh, ¿cómo puedes ser tan paciente?- preguntó Kenny dándose la vuelta para verlo.

-…No lo se- dijo Stan encogiéndose los hombros -Encanto natural- concluyó sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a un espacio en blanco.

Kenny le envió una mirada extraña y volteó a ver donde estaba viendo Stan -¿Qué miras?- preguntó.

-Oh, a nada. Era efecto dramático- dijo el ojiazul volviendo a ver a su amigo.

Kenny se recostó en la puerta y se paso una mano por su cabello dorado -Como sea. El punto es que Kyle no es una chica y por eso no debería tardarse tan—

-¡Ya estamos listas!- exclamó Majorine, ya vestida y maquillada, abriendo la puerta haciendo que Kenny cayera.

-Auch. Majorine, hubieras podido avisar…- dijo Kenny levantándose.

Majorine rió tras la palma de su mano -Lo siento- dijo y ayudó a Kenny a levantarse.

Stan volteó a su alrededor y notó que Kyle no había salido aún -Majorine, ¿Dónde está Kyle?-

Majorine suspiró -_Kylie_ no quiere salir de ahí- dijo la rubia señalando el cuarto.

-No me digas Kylie- se oyó la voz de Kyle en el cuarto. Sonaba avergonzado.

-Kyle, sal ya- dijo Stan.

-…No…-

-Wow. Kyle es peor que una chica- dijo Kenny rodando los ojos.

-…No lo soy…-

-¡Kyle! ¡Te ves bien!- dijo Majorine.

-…¿En serio?-

-Siii- dijo Majorine rodando los ojos -Ahora sal ya-

Se escuchó un suspiro y luego Kyle salió del cuarto abrazándose a si mismo. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color azul marino con unos pequeños toques plateados, tenia sus labios con un poco de brillo y tenia delineados los ojos.

A Stan se le ampliaron los ojos y una sonrisa creció en su rostro. -Kyle, te ves… hermosa. ¡Digo hermoso! Digo… tu entiendes- dijo avergonzado.

Kyle se sonrojó -Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, terminemos con lo cursi y vamos con el gordo- dijo Kenny comenzando a caminar con Majorine.

Stan le agarró la mano a Kyle y comenzaron a caminar. El ojiazul notó el nerviosismo en Kyle y le dio un pequeño apretón a su mano.

-No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien-

Kyle soló asintió.

-Por fin llegan- dijo Eric. Ya estaban todos en la entrada del castillo ya sólo para subirse a la carroza.

-Lo sentimos. Ellas dos no salían rápido- dijo Kenny señalando a Majorine y a Kyle.

-Ya Kenny, supéralo- dijo Majorine.

-Claro. Suban ya- dijo Eric subiendo en la carroza-

Llevaban hora y media de camino a North Park y la carroza ya se les iba arruinando por tercera vez. Y todavía faltaba otra hora. Los únicos despiertos en ese momento eran solo Stan, Eric y Bridon, pero Bridon no se tomaba en cuenta porque era el conductor. La cabeza de Kyle reposaba sobre el hombro de Stan y seguían agarrados de la mano. Majorine estaba en el pecho de Kenny mientras el rubio estaba recostado en la puerta del lado de la carroza.

-Bueno, Stan. Cuéntame de ti-

-¿uh?- le tomó un tiempo a Stan darse cuenta de que le estaban hablando, ya que también se estaba durmiendo -yo.. um no tengo mucho que contar-

-Mmm, ya veo-

Pasaron un momento en silencio. Eric se acomodó más en su asiento para poder dormir y cerró sus ojos.

-¿Por qué odia tanto a los judíos?-

Eric abrió sus ojos. ¿de donde había salido la pregunta? -¿Qué?

-Sólo quiero saber…¿Qué tienen de malo?- dijo Stan dejando su cabeza caer sobre la de Kyle.

-La popularidad judía se reconoce porque ellos mataron al hijo de Dios, y son unos jodidos ladrones-

-Pero eso no quiere decir que todos los judíos son así-

Eric rodó los ojos -No importa. ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Kyle… no creo que sea una mala persona- eso llamó la atención de Eric. Volteó a ver a Stan, quien se encontraba en el asiento trasero con los otros tres.

-¿Lo conoces?-

-No, pero he oído como habla de él- mintió Stan.

-Mm- se puso de nuevo en su asiento -tal vez cuando lo conozcas lo odiarás también- dijo cerrando sus ojos de nuevo quedando dormido al instante.

Stan suspiró y levantó su cabeza un poco para ver a Kyle y notó que al pelirrojo le había caído un mechón de su "cabello" en su rostro. Stan usó su mano libre para apartarlo y la dejó en la mejilla de Kyle. El pelinegro sonrió y besó a Kyle en la frente.

-No lo creo-

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, era que Kyle estaba despierto.

Finalmente llegaron al castillo de los Testaburger y fueron recibidos cortésmente por Michael Testaburger.

-¡Ah, Eric Cartman! ¡Pasen, pasen! ¡Es un gusto tenerlos con nosotros aquí!- exclamó el rey de North Park haciéndolos pasar al castillo.

Eric sonrió falsamente -¡Para nosotros es un honor estar aquí!- _'excepto porque su hija es una puta'_

-¡El gusto es nuestro Eric!-

-Papá, ¿Quiénes llegaron?- se escuchó la voz más irritante que Eric podía escuchar descendiendo las escaleras.

-Hola Testaburger- dijo Eric con voz fría.

Wendy se detuvo en el ultimo escalón y fulminó a Eric con la mirada -Ah, eres tu-

-Lamentablemente- dijo Eric devolviéndole la mirada con la misma amargura.

-Bueno pasemos a la mesa- dijo el Sr. Testaburger para romper el incómodo ambiente. Él sabia que su hija y Eric no se llevaban bien, esa era una de las dos razones por las cuales invitó a Eric. Esa, y porque él y su hija estaban obviamente enamorados.

-Que hermoso castillo ¿no?- dijo Kyle observando el castillo maravillado.

-He visto cosas mas hermosas- contestó Stan manteniendo su mirada fija en Kyle.

Kyle sonrió sonrojado -Cállate-

Entraron al comedor y se sentaron en los asientos de la mesa. Wendy y Eric se habían sentado al lado de la mesa, casualmente a la par del otro _sin darse cuenta_. Cuando lo notaron, comenzaron a discutir como un par de niños pequeños.

-¡Papá! ¡Eric no se quiere sentar en otro lugar!-

-¡Yo llegué aquí primero! ¡Kenny es testigo!-

-¿Yo que?- pobre Kenny, no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Michael fingió que no había escuchado y cambió de tema -Eric, ¿cómo te va gobernando South Parkia?-

Eric y Wendy seguían mirando de forma aterradora, pero aún así, Eric respondió -Ehh, me va mejor de lo que le iría a ella- dijo señalando a Wendy.

-Ja, quisiera verlo- dijo Wendy con un tono desafiante.

-Hija, cálmate- dijo la Sra. Testaburger.

-¡Pero él empezó!-

-Vaya. Wendy cambió mucho. Ahora es mas irritante- dijo Stan.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó Kyle.

-Si. Era mi novia cuando éramos niños-

Kyle trasladó su mirada a Wendy, todavía estaba discutiendo, cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y se recostó en su silla -Oh-

Stan rió y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Kyle. -Kylie, tu sabes que tu eres la única para mí-

-Si, lo sé-

El Sr. Testaburger se cansó de pelear con su hija y se dio por vencido -¡Chef! ¡tráenos la cena por favor!-

Un hombre alto afroamericano con barba entró con varios platos en sus largos brazos. Llevaba un sombrero de chef y un delantal blanco con la palabra 'CHEF' con letras negras sobre su camisa roja.

-Buenas noches, blanquitos- dijo Chef con una voz grave.

Todos dijeron al unísono -Buenas noches, Chef-

Chef procedió a dejar todos los platos de comida frente a cada persona y de la nada, empezó a cantar.

-Hmm, si nena, te voy a hacer el amor. Te llevaré a mi cama y te desnudaré lentamente. Comenzaré a chuparte las tetas ¡Y tu me dejaras hacer lo que quiera contigo!-

-Chef…- trató de interrumpir Michael.

-¡Te bombardearé y tu gritarás mi nombre! Hmm rico, ¡Yo seguiré con mis asombrosos trucos y tu me dirás…!-

-Chef…-

-¡OH PAPI, ESTOY CALIENTE!-

-¡CHEF!-

Chef abrió los ojos y vio que todos lo estaban viendo. Hubo un silencio incómodo. Chef trató de romperlo pero falló.

-Yo… uh…-

-Chef puedes retirarte- dijo Michael cubriéndose el rostro con una mano.

Chef asintió y se fue rápidamente.

-Uh… ¡Por favor! ¡Coman!- dijo la Sra. Testaburger totalmente avergonzada.

El ambiente se fue recobrando poco a poco hasta que todos estaban normales de nuevo. El Sr, Testaburger había iniciado una historia de cómo combatió a los ninjas de la noche cuando era joven.

-Y ahí estaba yo, rodeado de ninjas a la luz de la luna. Un ninja me atacó y yo saqué mi sable de plata y le corté un brazo. Luego todos los ninjas vinieron hacia mi y…-

-No te crees todo eso ¿verdad?- le susurró Stan a Kyle.

Kyle rió levemente -No. Solo un tonto creería eso-

-¡Que asombrosa historia, Sr Testaburger!- dijo Eric totalmente asombrado cuando Michael terminó.

-¿Ves?- dijo Kyle y comió otro pedazo de carne.

-Hmm, me pregunto por que no vienen…- dijo la Sra. Testaburger.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Majorine.

-¡Oh! También invitamos a otra familia pero al parece—

-¡Ya llegamos!- interrumpió una voz chillona en la puerta del comedor.

-¡AH! Chicos, saluden a la familia Broflovski-

Kyle se ahogó con el pedazo de carne que estaba tragando. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Volteo a ver para comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Y ahí estaban. Sheila, Gerald y Ike. Su "familia".

-Oh, querida. ¿estas bien?- le preguntó Sheila a Kyle.

El pelirrojo no sabía que responder. Su _madre_ le estaba hablando. Después de 7 años, había vuelto a ver a su familia.

-Uh. Ella esta bien no se preocupe- respondió Stan en su lugar ya que nada lograba salir se su boca.

-Oh, esta bien- dijo Sheila y fue a tomar asiento al igual que Gerald y Ike.

Kyle estaba en shock. No sabía como se debería comportar con la familia que lo rechazó cuando tenía 10 años. Comenzó a observarlos lentamente. Su padre no había cambiado mucho. Su apariencia era la misma y seguía siendo igual de dependiente de Sheila. Ella había adelgazado, pero no se podía decir que tenía una perfecta figura. Su cabello ya no era tan largo y ahora ya no se hacía peinados extraños. Ike era otra cosa. Había crecido bastante y tenía otro corte de cabello que hacía a Kyle verlo como un mini Stan, pero con ojos verdes. Para tener 11 años, era un niño apuesto.

Stan notó el nerviosismo del pelirrojo agarró su mano debajo de la mesa. Eso hizo que Kyle lo volteara a ver.

-¿Estas bien?-

-No… no lo se-

-¡Sheila! ¿cómo te ha ido?- preguntó felizmente la Sra. Testaburger.

-¡Oh! ¡Me ha ido muy bien, Camile! De hecho, a nuestro querido Ike le acaban de dar un premio por haber terminado la secundaria tan joven. Estamos muy orgullosos de él, ¿no, Gerald?-

-Si, muy orgullosos-

-¿Ike es su hijo?- todas las miradas se tornaron a Wendy.

-Umm ¿qué?- preguntó Sheila.

-¿Ike es su hijo?- repitió mas lento para que todos le entendieran.

-Si lo es ¿por qué, Wendy?-

-Es que Ike tiene cabello negro y su piel es más pálida que las de ustedes. Además, no veo ningún rasgo parecido entre ustedes-

-Je je. Perdónenla- dijo la Sra. Testaburger incómodamente -Ella es muy curiosa e indiscreta-

-¡Pero es la verdad!- defendió la chica.

-¡Jovencita! ¡no le levante la voz a su madre!- regañó su padre.

-Oh, no se preocupen- dijo Sheila -Si, Wendy. Es nuestro hijo pero es adoptado. Es de Canadá- explicó -Verás, yo no puedo tener hijos-

En ese momento, los ojos de Kyle se llenaron de lágrimas. Lo habían negado. Habían negado tener un hijo. Kyle no podría contenerse mucho tiempo antes de dejar caer lágrimas.

-Disculpen- dijo débilmente levantántandose de su asiento.

-¿a dónde vas, linda?- preguntó Sheila causando miles de emociones en Kyle. Ira, tristeza, nostalgia y muchas más.

-Necesito tomar aire. Creo que aún tengo el pedazo de carne en la garganta- dijo tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible y saliendo de la habitación.

-Iré a ver que este bien- dijo Stan levantándose también.

-Si, tu ve a hacer eso- dijo el Sr. Testaburger.

Stan encontró a Kyle sentado en una de las gradas de la entrada del castillo. Tenía sus manos sobre su rostro, llorando incontrolablemente.

-Kyle…-

El chico de dio la vuelta para encontrar a Stan parado tras él con una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Stan?-

-Oh, Ky- Stan se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó dejando que llorara en su pecho. El pelinegro había visto todo. Él sabia toda la historia. Él había estado pendiente de Kyle desde que escuchó 'familia Broflovski'.

-S-stan, no puedo creerlo. Mi m-madre mintió sobre mí- sollozó Kyle mientras se aferraba más al pecho de Stan.

-Lo sé, Kyle. Lo siento. Cuando la escuché decir eso, me dieron ganas de decirle toda la verdad en frente de todos. Mierda, si ella hubiera sido un hombre, seguramente lo hubiera golpeado- confesó Stan acariciando la cabeza del pelirrojo.

-No digas eso. Ella sigue siendo mi madre-

Stan cerró sus ojos y suspiró -Ella no se merece ser llamada tu madre-

Kyle se separó del pecho de Stan lentamente y abrazó sus piernas. Stan aún mantenía un brazo alrededor de Kyle, como si temiera que alguien se fuera a llevar a Kyle lejos de él -Tienes razón, Stan- confesó, secándose sus lágrimas -Ella no se merece que la llame así, pero eso no cambiará nada. Toda mi vida sabré que mi madre no me quiso en su vida, punto- Explicó Kyle y luego rió irónicamente -¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de salir del castillo?- Stan sacudió su cabeza -Me dijiste que todo saldría bien-

Stan se sintió un poco culpable por haberle dicho a Kyle algo que no podía garantizar. Trató de decir algo pero nada salió. Kyle continuó

-¿Sabes? A veces me siento vacío. Sin tener a alguien con quien hablar. Claro, te tengo a ti, Majorine y Kenny pero, tu sabes, sin una familia. Aunque yo los tomo a ustedes como una familia, y lo saben. Es sólo que…-

-Sientes que los que un vez te tomaron como familia nunca lo harán de nuevo- terminó Stan comprendiendo.

-Sí- dijo Kyle volteándolo a ver -¿cómo lo sabes?-

Stan le sonrió y dejo un pequeño beso en su frente -Ya te conozco bastante como para leer tus pensamientos-

Kyle rió tristemente y se acercó mas a Stan -Te amo-

-Y yo a ti- dijo Stan y se inclinó para besar los dulces labios de Kyle. Compartieron el beso unos segundos antes de que Stan lo rompiera para decir algo -¿Quieres regresar ahí adentro?-

-No. Creo que aún no estoy listo. Pero ve tu y diles que fui a caminar un rato- dijo Kyle.

-¿Estas seguro? ¿No quieres que vuelva?- preguntó Stan y Kyle sacudió su cabeza.

-No, gracias pero creo que necesito un tiempo solo-

-Te entiendo. Entonces, creo que te veré después- dijo levantándose y ayudando a Kyle hacer lo mismo.

-Suenas como si me fuera a ir del castillo o algo así- rió Kyle haciendo que Stan sonriera.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que _si_ te voy a extrañar-

Kyle rió y agarró la corbata de Stan haciéndolo bajar y juntar sus labios en un apasionad beso. El pelinegro agarró la cintura del pelirrojo presionándolo más a él mientras Kyle rodeaba su cuello con sus delgados brazos. Eventualmente, el beso terminó y Kyle abrió los ojos lentamente y preguntó

-¿Suficiente por ahora?-

Stan abrió los ojos y sonrió cansadamente -Hubiera pedido más pero me conformo-

Kyle sonrió -Esta bien. Ahora ve a decirles-

Stan rodó los ojos y gruño -Bueeeno- y entró de nuevo al castillo.

Kyle rió por el comportamiento de Stan. Era como un niño. Comenzó a caminar alrededor del castillo hasta que llegó a un jardín. Empezó a recordar todos los eventos del día. Recordó como no quería salir del cuarto, que escuchó la conversación que Eric y Stan tuvieron el la carroza, la canción de Chef, la mentira de su madre.

Dejo salir un suspiro. Las lágrimas querían volver a salir de sus ojos. Escuchó unos pasos tras de él pero no volteó, seguramente era Stan de nuevo o Majorine.

-¿Kyle?-

Pero el pelirrojo definitivamente no esperaba esa voz. Volteó a ver a la persona y dijo

-¿Ike?

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito. Lo quería hacer largo para que me perdonaran por no actualizar T-T**

**A Kylie le puse de apellido Jobs por homenaje a Steve Jobs, R.I.P Vaya, yo admiraba a ese tipo. Él era y sigue siendo mi ídolo. Pero ni modo, descanse en paz.**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo? Si, exacto. El que dice review. Presiónenlo y dejen uno ahora mismo ^_ ^ **


	6. ¡¿North Park quiere que?

**OH DIOS! PERDÓN! ME TARDÉ MUCHO DX pero creo que ya se acostumbraron.**

**La semana pasada estaba viendo La Sirenita con una prima, pero estuve más concentrada en imaginar a Ariel como Kyle y a Eric como Stan XD. Ahora es mi película favorita e_e Flounder era Ike. ¿Por que les estoy diciendo esto? Sólo quería contar :D Pero hablando de Ike, todavía tienen que saber que pasó con él y Kyle.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

-¿Ike?-

Los hermanos se miraron a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Kyle no lo podía creer. ¡Ike lo había reconocido! ¿Pero como? Él estaba disfrazado, se supone que es difícil reconocerlo.

-Ike, ¿cómo rayos…?-

Ike sonrió simpáticamente y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho -Si no lo recuerdas, mi querido hermano, fui clasificado un genio a la edad de tres años- dijo el niño, sonriendo.

-Ajá, si, claro. ¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada de 16.7 dividido 3 multiplicado por 28 menos 5.4?-

-32.74125791784476-

-…Niño anormal-

Los dos Broflovski rieron antes de abrazarse fuertemente. Ike hundió su rostro en el cuello de Kyle y dijo -Te he extrañado mucho-

Kyle sintió que sus ojos se llenaban con lágrimas, pero estas no eran de tristeza, estas eran de alegría. De la alegría que llenaba su corazón del simple hecho de estar de nuevo con su hermanito -Yo también a ti, Ike-

Ike también estaba feliz. Desde el segundo en el que entró al comedor reconoció a su hermano. Los ojos verdes de Kyle eran imposibles de confundir, ya que no era cualquier verde. Pero los ojos no eran importantes en ese momento.

Kyle se separó de Ike -Vamos, cuéntame que has hecho de tu vida- secándose las lágrimas.

-Nada en realidad- respondió Ike encogiéndose los hombros -Mejor cuéntame tú-

-…Bueno, me estoy haciendo pasar por una chica-

-¡NAH! ¿EN SERIO?-

-Cállate, niño- dijo Kyle con una sonrisa -Es porque ni Stan ni yo queremos que Cartman se entere de nuestra relación-

-Ah si. Mejor cuéntame de tu lindo noviecito- sonrió Ike.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- dijo Kyle sonrojándose.

-Ahhh, vaaamoooos. Dimeeeee ¿Ya tuvieron sexo?-

-Ehh, ¡eso no te incumbe!-

-No puede ser… ¡No han tenido!- dijo Ike empezando a reír.

Kyle se sonrojó aún más -¡Cállate!-

-Mmm. La verdad te ves muy bien vestido de chica. Si no fuera tu hermano yo te quitaría la virginidad en este mismo instante- Kyle lo miraba de manera petrificada y Ike rió aún más -Me gustan las mujeres mayores-

-Sí, lo sé. Recuerdo la imagen tuya teniendo sexo con tu maestra a los tres años- lamentó Kyle, haciendo que escalofríos recorrieran su espalda.

-A los tres años me pasaron muchas cosas-

Hablaron de muchas cosas mientras caminaban alrededor del castillo. Tenían muchas cosas que contarse, incluso aunque fueran las cosas mas estúpidas, se las contaban. Siempre se tuvieron esa confianza.

-¿Sabes, Ike? Aún tengo ese sombrero verde que me diste-

-Se llama Ushnaka-

-Como sea- dijo Kyle rodando los ojos. En verdad amaba a su hermano pero odiaba cuando lo corregía.

Ike amaba hacer eso -Me sorprende que aún la tengas. Al parecer te gustó- el canadiense rió.

-¡Claro que me gustó!- dijo Kyle un poco ofendido -Me lo regalaste tú. ¿Cómo se supone no me iba a gustar?-

-No lo sé. Antes pensaba que me odiabas- confesó, bajando su mirada.

-¿Odiarte? ¿Por qué pensabas eso?- preguntó Kyle confundido y preocupado. Ike era una de las personas que más quería en su vida. ¿Cómo es posible que Ike pensara tal cosa?

-Es que todos decían que el hermano mayor siempre odia al menor. Así que me dejé llevar por lo que todos decían- explicó Ike. Recordaba que Filmore, su supuesto mejor amigo, le dijo que siempre era así la relación entre hermanos. Sin excepción. -Claro que, ahora sé que no es cierto- dijo con una sonrisa.

Kyle también sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro acercándolo más a él -Me alegra-

o-o-o

Después de otros minutos, Ike regresó con los demás. Kyle ya no quiso regresar porque se le había pasado el hambre por todo el asunto. El pelirrojo decidió entrar al castillo, ya estaba empezando a hacer frío.

Recorrió pasillos, habitaciones, salones, casi todo el castillo para ser sinceros. Kyle era una persona curiosa, a veces entrometida. Solía meterse a cualquier habitación que tuviera la puerta abierta, y explorar todo lo que había ahí. Eso era lo que estaba haciendo ahorita.

En el cuarto de la princesa Wendy.

A Wendy le gustaba leer. Kyle lo descubrió por la cantidad de libros que había en su habitación. Más que todo el romance. Kyle agarró unos libros que estaban en la mesa al lado de la gigantesca cama de Wendy. Entre esos libros estaba "Lo que el viento se llevó", "Romeo y Julieta",… ¿"80 Posiciones sexuales para el placer extremo con tu pareja"?...parece que Wendy también lee otras cosas.

Kyle dejó los libros en su lugar y se sentó en la cama, que era increíblemente suave. El pelirrojo decidió acostarse un momento, pero cuando su cabeza chocó contra la almohada, no la encontró tan suave como el resto.

Sentándose de nuevo, agarró la almohada y la examinó. Parecía una almohada normal de un lado. Kyle le dio vuelta a la almohada para encontrar que… era exactamente igual.

'_Mmm, que raro'_ pensó Kyle. Metió su mano en la funda de la almohada y se sorprendió un poco por sentir algo. Era de una forma cuadrada. Kyle sacó cuidadosamente el objeto de la almohada. Era un diario.

-No. Me. Jodas- dijo Kyle en voz alta, una malévola sonrisa creciendo en su rostro. Como había dicho antes, Kyle era entrometido.

El chico abrió el diario en una pagina cualquiera, que resultó ser la de ese mismo día. Kyle empezó a leer la perfecta escritura de la princesa.

_Querido Diario _(Kyle rodó los ojos al leer esa línea)_,_

_Esta noche tendremos una cena con las personas que mi papi invitó. Y entre ellos esta Eric Cartman *_corazoncito* _Yo se que actúo como si lo odiara pero en realidad, todas las noches sueño que ese príncipe azul me rescate en sus brazos del malvado dragón del reino arcoíris. _

_En fin, me seguiré comportando así hasta que él muestre un poco de respeto. Además, yo se que algún día me hará el amor con es gigantesco pe—_

Kyle cerró el libro de golpe con una mirada de terror, confusión, pero más que todo, asco. ¿Wendy estaba enamorada de Eric Cartman? ¿¡Eric -Yo soy el centro de atención y odio a los judíos- Cartman?

-…¿¡Pero que carajo!- susurró/gritó Kyle. -¿¡Acaso está mal de la cabeza!- en ese momento recordó el "malvado dragón del reino arcoíris" -Creo que sí-

Kyle se armó de valor y suspiró antes de abrir el diario violeta en la pagina en la que estaba y comenzó a leer de nuevo.

…_yo se que algún día me hará el amor con es gigantesco -_Blah blah blah- ¡…_y viviríamos felices para siempre! Bueno, no tan felices. Sé que mi padre jamás aprobaría. Él odia a mi Eric con pasión. ¡Incluso lo quiere engañar para apoderarse de South Parkia! Según él, destruyendo South Parkia, North Park lo admiraría más, ya que South Parkia es nuestro rival. Pero eso no importa. Lo que importa aquí es Eric, Eric, Eric. Oh, Eric ya llegó._

_No te preocupes, diario. Vendré por aquí mañana y te contaré como me fue._

_¡Adiós!_

Kyle cerró el diario, cuidadosamente ésta vez. ¿Había leído bien?

-North Park…¿quiere destruirnos?-

o-o-o

-¿Están seguros que no quieren quedarse? Ya es muy tarde-

-No es necesario, señor. Gracias-

-Bueno, en ese caso, fue un placer tenerlos aquí, Eric- dijo Michael estrechando la mano de Eric.

-El placer fue nuestro- contestó Eric sonriendo.

Kyle miraba como el rey de North Park hacía falsa amistad con el rey de South Parkia. El pelirrojo siempre supo que North Park les tenía algo en contra. Su… madre se lo explicó. Aunque Kyle nunca entendió por qué. Tal vez porque ellos tenían el 'ia' al final y North Park no.

-Ky, ¿estas bien?- Stan. Siempre pendiente de él.

-Si. Sólo estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo- prácticamente no estaba mintiendo. Kyle _si _estaba cansado, pero también estaba preocupado por varias cosas. Claro, eso no se lo diría a Stan. No por ahora.

-¿No es por lo de…? Tú sabes- preguntó el ojiazul, refiriéndose a la familia de Kyle, que se habían ido más temprano por asuntos universitarios de Ike.

-Stan. Ya te dije que estoy bien- dijo Kyle, enojándose un poco.

Stan no se miraba muy convencido pero aún así dijo -Bien-

Kyle suspiró -Te diré lo que me pasa cuando lleguemos a South Parkia, ¿si? Ahora sólo quiero descansar- dijo mientras se subía en la carroza.

Stan parecía un poco más satisfecho con eso -De acuerdo- dijo subiendo detrás de Kyle.

-Vendrán al baile, ¿verdad? Sería una pena si no vinieran- dijo la Sra. Testaburger con falsa tristeza.

Eric daría todas sus posesiones por no ir a ese baile… Nah, él no daría sus posesiones por algo tan estúpido. Tenía que asistir al evento de todas formas.

-Claro que vendremos. Nadie querría perderse el gran baile- aseguró el muchacho.

-¡Oh! ¡Que buena noticia!- exclamó la señora mientras aplaudía.

-…Si… debo irme ya. Nos veremos en tres semanas- dijo subiendo en la carroza, haciendo que esta se moviera un poco por su peso.

-Buen viaje, Eric- se despidió el rey.

-Gracias. ¡Vámonos Bridon!- ordenó Eric. Bridon repitió la orden y los caballos comenzaron a cabalgar.

Los reyes de North Park observaron la carroza hasta que esta desapareciera. Cuando ya estaba fuera del alcance, ambos se echaron a reír histéricamente.

-¡Cayó en la trampa!-

-¡Lo sé! ¡¿No es genial!-

Ambos se abrazaron aún riendo -Niño ingenuo- dijo Michael.

-Si todo sale bien, ¡seremos dueños de South Parkia en menos de lo que imaginamos!- celebró Camile.

Siguieron celebrando. Wendy los observaba desde la ventana de su habitación. Ella sabía todo el plan, y estaba en contra. Si su padre lograba que todo saliera como lo planeado, la gente de South Parkia estaría en peligro. Michael odiaba a la gente de South Parkia. Realmente la odiaba. Cuando el vivió en South Parkia, le hicieron cosas horribles y quería venganza. Lo que haría si se apoderaba de dicho reino, era volverlos esclavos. Ya había hecho unos negocios con Middle Park para darle la mitad de la población si todo salía como planeado.

A Wendy le importaba toda la gente de South Parkia… ¡En serio! ¡El hecho de que a veces fuera perra, no significaba que no se preocupara por otra gente! Por Dios… Ella no quería que nadie fuera esclavo de nadie. South Parkia también fue su hogar. ¿Qué pasaría con las personas que fueron sus amigos? Bebe, Heidi, Token, Kevin, Red.

¿Qué pasaría con Eric?

Seguramente a Eric le pasaría lo peor por ser el rey. Wendy ni se lo quería imaginar.

-Por favor, Eric. Date cuenta de lo que mi padre trama-

o-o-o

Cuando llegaron a South Parkia, era la madrugada del día siguiente. Todos estaban dormidos. Hasta el pobre Bridon se estaba quedando dormido.

Lo primero que fueron a hacer todos fue ir a tirarse a sus camas a dormir. Kenny y Majorine no lo lograron, así que decidieron dormir en el suelo. Stan y Kyle todavía tenían un poco de dignidad como para llegar al cuarto más cercano, que era el de Stan. Se tiraron a la cama dispuestos a dormir. Ambos estaban apunto de quedarse dormidos cuando Stan recordó -Kyyyyle...-

-¿Mmm?-

-Dime... nngh ¿qué te estaba preocupando?-

-Aaagh, ahora no- balbuceó Kyle aferrándose más a Stan.

-Vamos, si no me lo dices ahora seguirás evitando el tema-

-…Buena idea-

-Kyle- dijo Stan sentándose. Kyle lo imitó -Solo dime-

Kyle en serio no quería decírselo ahora. Quería pasar unas horas sin tener que preocuparse por la situación. Pero esos ojos azules lo estaban matando, no tuvo alternativa. -¿En serio quieres escuchar?- Stan asintió. Suspiró -Bien. North Park quiere destruir a South Parkia-

…

Stan parpadeó.

…

Luego parpadeó otra vez.

-¡¿NORTH PARK QUIERE QUE!-

-Destruir a South Parkia. Deshacerse de ella. Vencernos. Partirnos en miles de pedacitos para después tirarnos al cesto de basura y quemarnos. ¡COMO QUIERAS DECIRLE!-

-¡ESTA BIEN! ¡NO GRITES!-

-¡YO NO ESTOY GRITANDO! ¡CÁLMATE!-

-¡ESTOY PERFECTAMENTE CALMADO! ¡TÚ CALMATE!-

-NO, ¡YO ESTOY CALMADO! TU HAZLO!-

-¡ESTOY CALMADO! ¡TÚ ME ESTAS ALTERANDO LOS NERVIOS!-

-¡¿YO?-

-¡SI!-

Ambos se miraban los ojos. Kyle suspiró hondo y trató de calmarse -Esta bien. Respira. Todo saldrá bien-

Stan respiró y se calmó un poco -Si.. tienes razón. ¿Cómo te enteraste de lo de North Park?-

Kyle miró a su regazo -Bueno… Estaba caminando por el castillo… y tuve curiosidad de entrar al cuarto de—

-Kyle. Al grano-

-…leí el diario de Wendy- murmuró Kyle.

-¿Qué? No te escuché-

-Leí el diario de Wendy- murmuró de nuevo.

-Ky, habla más alto-

-¡LEÍ EL JODIDO DIARIO DE LA JODIDA PRINCESA WENDY!-

…

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE!-

-¡NO LO REPETIRÉ DE NUEVO!-

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES INVADIR LA PRIVACIDAD DE OTRAS PERSONAS!-

-¡SOY CURIOSO, ENTIENDE!-

-¡¿PERO POR QUÉ GRITAS!-

-¡NO LO SÉ! ¡EL AMBIENTE LO PIDE!-

-¡¿QUÉ AMBIENTE? ¡AQUÍ NOY HAY NINGUN AMBIENTE!-

-¡TODAS LAS SITUACIONES TIENEN UN AMBIENTE, STANLEY!-

-¡NO ME DIGAS STANLEY, CARAJO!-

-¿Podrían dejar de gritar? Algunas personas tratamos de dormir- dijo Kenny apareciendo en la puerta.

-¡NORTH PARK QUIERE DESTRUIR A SOUTH PARKIA!- gritaron los chicos alterados.

-…¿Qué?-

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Perdón. Es muy corto T_T es que quería actualizar hoy para no hacerlos esperar más. Ah, y el cálculo que hizo Ike al principio lo hice con calculadora. No soy tan inteligente ¬_¬**

**Tengo una pregunta:**

**¿Cuales con sus parejas yaoi favoritas? No importa si son de South Park o de otra cosa. No es por nada especial, solo tengo curiosidad :D**

**Las mías son Style y Sonails (SonicxTails) Gracias ****Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-chang ****por enseñarme la maravillosa pareja Sonails :D**

**Tengo otra pregunta:**

**¿Quieren que la historia tenga lemmon? Estoy armándome de valor para escribir uno si quieren. **

**Si quieren contesten y si no pues no :)**

**No les prometo que la próxima actualización será rápida porque no se si lo será TwT**

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Alguien que haga el trabajo sucio

**¿¡CUÁNTO FUE? ¿7 MESES? ¿UN AÑO? PERDOOOON! ¡LA FLOJERA ME INVADIÓ TODO ESTE TIEMPO! Incluso llegué a considerar descontinuar esta historia pero comencé a leer los capítulos anteriores y me di cuenta de que tenía futuro… ¡Pero ya no los atraso más! ¡Disfruten el capitulo!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

-North Park no quiere que sigamos con vida- explicó Kyle tratando de calmarse mientras Stan estaba tratando de que no le entrara la locura en ese instante.

-North Park…. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Kenny desconcertado.

-¿¡Y cómo debería saberlo?!-

-¡Pues cómo andas invadiendo la privacidad de las personas sin su permiso, deberías saber todos los detalles!- acusó Stan a Kyle con su dedo acusador.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE SOY CURIOSO!-

-¡ESO NO TE DA EL DERECHO DE ESPIAR A OTRAS PERSONAS!-

-¿¡POR QUÉ TE IMPORTA TANTO?! ¿¡ACASO SIGUES ENAMORADO DE WENDY?!-

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO!-

-¡PUES PARECIERA! ADEMAS, ¡NECISTO DIVERTIRME UN POCO DESPUES DE SER FORZADO A SER UNA CHICA!- dijo Kyle tirándole la peluca tirada en el suelo…. y un zapato…. y un libro... y un….

-¡DEJA DE TIRARME COSAS! ¿¡QUE TIENES?! ¿¡POR QUÉ ESTÁS EN ALTERADO!?-

-¡NO SÉ! **¡NO SÉ! **¡DEBO ESTAR EN MI PERIODO O ALGO!-

-Ya, chicos, cálmense y compórtense como los adultos maduros y racionales que son-

-Tengo 18 años, soy cínico, me altero rápido y cuando era niño tuve problemas con el alcohol-

-Tengo 19 años, soy un judío con problemas de ira, mis padres me desheredaron por ser gay y fui obligado a vestirme como chica-

-Bueno, tal vez aún no sean _adultos _pero…-

-¡No te obligue a vestirte así! ¡Tú aceptaste tranquilamente por tu propia cuenta!-

-¡Sí pero...! ...Pero…-

-Pero nada. Tu tuviste la culpa de acept—…. ¿tienes 19 años?-

-Sí… ¿no te lo había dicho?-

Kenny suspiró. Eran las 5:28 de la madrugada, su sueño fue interrumpido con gritos, se trata de esforzar para llegar al fondo de esto pero estos dos niños no colaboran en nada.

-Agh, ya cállense. Los estoy tratando de ayudar y ustedes no colaboran…- dijo Kenny pasando una mano por su cabello.

Kyle suspiró también -tienes razón…- dijo, recostándose de nuevo en la cama colocándose una almohada en su cara.

Stan, al contrario, se levantó -Debemos decírselo al gordo-

-Ehh no. Eso no es buena idea- razonó Kenny -Si se lo decimos preguntará como sabemos todo eso, y no le podemos así como así decir que "Kylie" estaba revisando el diario de la princesa Wendy-

-¡SIN PERMISO!-

-¡Stan! ¡Ya supéralo!-

-Kenny…- dijo Marjorine apareciendo en la puerta, con sueño -¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

-Kyle descubrió que North Park quiere deshacerse de South Parkia y estamos tratando de pensar en como evitarlo-

Marjorine bostezó -Pero, nosotros no podemos hacer nada.-

Stan la miró desconcertado -¿Cómo que no? ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer!-

-Bueno, no podemos hacer algo con tan poca información-

-Pero…-

-Stan, Marjorine tiene razón- dijo Kyle, quitándose la almohada de su rostro -Ninguno de nosotros tiene alguna autoridad para impedir un movimiento de esa magnitud. Y sí, necesitamos más información. Si tenemos un poco más de ella tal vez podamos arreglar algo a nuestro alcance y después ir avanzando más-

-Son 3 horas para llegar a North Park y no podemos seguir revisando el diario de Wendy para conseguir más de ella. Necesitamos encontrar información con otro recurso- dijo Stan tratando de pensar en algo. El plan de Kyle no era tan malo, pero no podían ir viajando de South Parkia a North Park a cada rato sin parecer sospechoso.

-Bueno… conozco a alguien-

-Kyle…- dijo Marjorine un poco sorprendida -no estarás hablando de…-

-Es el único que puede hacer ese tipo de trabajos- explicó Kyle.

-¿De quien están hablando?- preguntó Stan.

Kenny se unió a la conversación de nuevo, ignorando a Stan -Cierto, él ha hecho cosas más arriesgadas, seguro que puede hacer esto- dijo entusiasmado.

-¿Pero como lo encontraremos? Hace un año que no hemos sabido nada de él-

-No te preocupes Marjorine- dijo Kyle despreocupado -Siempre se ha mantenido en los bares del pueblo por la tarde, no creo que eso haya cambiado-

-¿De quien hablan?-

-¿Cuándo le diremos?- preguntó Kenny.

-Hoy. Iremos juntos si quieren-

-¿A QUIEN? ¿A QUIEN CARAJO LE VAMOS A HABLAR?- exclamó finalmente Stan con furia.

Todos lo miraron con confusión pero también divertidos. Especialmente Kenny, amaba hacer enojar a Stan ignorándolo.

-Se paciente- le dijo Kyle -Lo conocerás esta tarde-

o-o-o

-¡JUDÍO! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTA MI PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE RELLENO DE CHCOCOLATE CON GALLETAS DE CHOCOLATE!?-

-Ya está apunto de salir del horno señor…- contestó Kyle fulminando con la mirada a Eric desde el corredor que llevaba a la cocina. No era su jodida culpa que el horno se arruinara porque Eric no quería contratar a alguien para el mantenimiento de sus aparatos de cocina. Aunque con la ayuda de algunas personas del castillo se las arreglo para hacerlo funcionar de nuevo.

-¡PUES HAZ QUE SALGA MÁS RÁPIDO!- gritó de vuelta el rey. Decidió ignorar el tema hasta que su pastel llegara e iniciar una conversación con sus dos guardias. -Hey Stan, hey Kenny-

-¿Pasa algo señor?- preguntó Kenny, no era usual para Eric conversar con guardias.

-Estoy aburrido- contestó el castaño, reposando su cabeza en su mano -Stan, ¿dónde esta Kylie?-

Stan se estremeció, no había preparado ninguna excusa para la repentina desaparición de "Kylie" -¿Kylie? Ah sí, ella tuvo que regresar a su casa por… emm… asuntos familiares- Sí, seguramente eso se lo creerá.

-Asuntos familiares… Era de apellido Jobs, ¿no? ¿No es hija de ese tipo que inventó el iPhone y toda esa tecnología? Tal vez tiene que presentar el iPhone 5 en lugar de su padre, ya que él está muer—

-Señor,- interrumpió Kenny -estamos en la época medieval, el iPhone no se ha inventado aún, ni siquiera la televisión se ha inventado-

-Ah, es cierto. Olvida lo que dije, Marsh- dijo moviendo su mano con desinterés mientras Kyle entraba con un pastel de chocolate que se miraba completamente delicioso.

-Aquí está su pastel, señor Eric- dijo Kyle dándole el pastel a Eric sin hacer contacto visual con él.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó Eric arrebatándoselo de las manos a Kyle -La próxima vez que te pida algo tráelo rápido o tendré que repetir o que hice con el rastrillo aquella vez, ¿recuerdas Kahl?- dijo metiéndose un pedazo enorme de pastel a la boca con una voz burlona y una sonrisa maléfica.

-…Sí, eso fue hace dos meses, lo recuerdo perfectamente- dijo Kyle tratando de contener su ira y no mostrar su miedo.

'_¿Rastrillo? ¿Quién se cree ese cerdo que es para hacerle esas cosas a Kyle?' _Pensó Stan furioso y tratando con todo su autocontrol no tirarse sobre Eric a destrozarle la cara completamente.

-Me lo imaginé- sonrió Eric -Sal de aquí, rata judía- a Kyle no se lo tenían que decir dos veces. Se fue de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. No es como si los insultos y amenazas de Eric le afectaran, eso ya lo había superado desde hace mucho, lo que le molestaba era que lo dijera en frente de sus amigos… en frente de Stan principalmente. Ya llevaban un poco más de una semana de conocerse pero eso no era una eternidad tampoco. La opinión de Stan acerca de él podía cambiar en cualquier momento, y Kyle prefería no arriesgarse.

Cuando Kyle estaba fuera de vista, Eric bostezó y se levantó -Bueno, me voy a dormir- dijo. Se levantó y le dio el pastel sin terminar a Stan.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el ojiazul algo molesto -¿No se lo comerá después de todo lo que se esforzó Kyle para traérselo rápido?-

-Ese desalmado no me lo trajo rápido. Además, no tengo por que tratarlo bien. Él es solo un objeto de uso- dijo Eric dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-¿¡Un objeto?!- ese tipo era un desgraciado -¡Kyle no es un objeto! ¿¡Es que no lo entiende?! El hecho de que Kyle sea un judío no cambia que sea una persona con sentimientos!-

-Pff, el no tiene sentimientos. Es un pelirrojo sin alma. Él ya no estaría con vida si no lo necesitara para traerme cosas o desquitarme con alguien. Además el nunca me ha mostrado expresión alguna. ¿Cómo voy a saber que tiene sentimientos?-

Stan sentía que estaba a punto de explotar -¡No le muestra ninguna expresión porque sabe perfectamente que si lo hace, usted solo tendrá más materia para usarlo en su contra! ¡Y ser pelirrojo no tiene nada que ver con la forma de ser de una persona!-

Kenny miraba la escena atónito. Nadie nunca se había enfrentado al rey Eric. Era algo que una persona normal no hacia. Pero viéndolo de otro modo, Stan tampoco era la persona más normal del mundo. Así que Kenny solo se limitaba a quedarse ahí parado como idiota pensando "Soy invisible, soy invisible".

Sin ninguna expresión de enojo, Eric se volteó tranquilamente para hablarle a Stan viéndolo a los ojos -Stanley, solo porque tu novia sea pelirroja y me agrade no significa que trataré a todos los pelirrojos de la misma manera. Y si quieres seguir en este castillo como guardia, te sugiero que no me digas que y que no tengo que hacer-

Stan miraba a Eric a los ojos, mientras Eric hacía lo mismo con él. Eric había ganado. Stan ya no podía desafiarlo más o se tendría que ir del castillo. Pero para Stan, irse del castillo equivalía a dejar a Kyle.

-Tiene razón, lo siento- dijo aún con el ceño fruncido moviendo la mirada al suelo -No volverá a pasar-

Eric sonrió de lado y se dio la vuelta para continuar subiendo las escaleras -Bien. Tómense un descanso, como había dicho antes, iré a dormir-

Stan no respondió. Kenny lo hizo solo diciendo "Gracias, señor", antes de que un pastel de chocolate se forzara en sus manos y ver como Stan se apresuraba a ir a la habitación de Kyle.

o-o-o

Kyle ya estaba medio dormido cuando sintió extra peso en su cama y que alguien lo abrazaban por atrás.

-Hola- se escuchó la voz de Stan detrás de él -Perdón, no fue mi intención despertarte-

-Mmgh no te preocupes no estaba dormido- dijo Kyle estirándose mientras rodaba al lado para estar frente a frente con Stan.

Stan sonrió y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Kyle, preguntándose si todas esas cosas horribles que le decía Eric le afectaban.

-No, no me afectan-

-En serio, debes dejar de hacer eso- dijo Stan, asustado.

-Entonces tú deja de pensar en voz alta- dijo Kyle con una sonrisa -Es como si no tuvieras autocontrol-

-¡Hey! Tengo bastante autocontrol-

-Sí, claro. ¿Sabes? A veces a la gente le gusta no tener manos en su trasero cada cinco minutos- sonrió Kyle haciendo que Stan dejara de bajar sus manos por la espalda del pelirrojo.

-Es que eso es lo único en lo que no tengo autocontrol- dijo Stan, un poco avergonzado pero hey, entiéndalo. El trasero de Kyle es bastante tentador para un adolescente en crecimiento… aunque Stan ya no crezca más.

-Ya veo- dijo Kyle. El sueño lo estaba invadiendo de nuevo, así que se acerco más a Stan para poder tener una siesta agradable.

Pero comenzaba a sospechar que Stan interrumpía sus intentos para dormir a propósito.

-¿Sabes Ky?-

-¿Mmm?- respondió Kyle medio dormido de nuevo.

-Me acabo de enfrentar a Cartman- contó Stan emocionado. Escuchar hizo que el sueño de Kyle se esfumara de nuevo completamente. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo dejó que Stan prosiguiera -Estaba diciendo cosas horribles sobre ti y no lo pude soportar. Además ni siquiera se comió el pastel por el que tanto alegó. Le dije cosas que tal vez otra persona no se hubiera atrevido a decirle. Aunque todo el tiempo estuvo tranquilo… ni siquiera una vez se alteró o algo. Pero lo hice por defenderte…. Pero si me amenazó con sacarme del castillo así que tuve que callarme, pero valió la pena porque lo hice por defenderte…. Ay, soy tan rebelde-

¿Acaso Kyle estaba escuchando bien? ¿Alguien enfrentando al rey Eric? ¿El rey Eric que era un gordo asqueroso que no piensa en nadie más que no sea él mismo? ¿El alguien que se le enfrentó fue Stan? ¿Stan, su apuesto y dulce novio que siempre está pendiente de él y que le cuesta mantener sus manos alejadas de su trasero? …Que sexy.

Aunque eso de que Eric no se enfureció lo preocupada un poco. Cuando Eric mantenía la calma en estas ocasiones casi siempre tramaba algo… pero Kyle solo esperaba que fuera uno de esos escasos casos en los que Eric estaba de buen humor.

-No debes arriesgarte a perder tu trabajo por mí- dijo Kyle abrazando a Stan por el torso del pelinegro. No quería que Stan se fuera solo porque parecía débil frente a un gordo desquiciado.

-Pero quiero hacerlo- insistió Stan -Quiero defenderte de ese maldito. Alguien le tiene que dar una lección-

-Sí, pero no quiero que esa lección te salga perjudicando a ti también- dijo Kyle terminando con un suspiro -Mejor cambiemos de tema. Debemos preparar como le pediremos el favor a _él_. Y debemos darle alguna recompensa de vuelta o no aceptará…-

-Kyle, ¿Quién es _él_? ¿Por qué no me lo quieren decir simplemente?- preguntó Stan. Siempre que preguntaba quien era _él_, cambiaban de tema rápidamente o lo ignoraban.

-Es que _él_ no es el tipo de persona que se pueda describir. Es algo misterioso…-

-Mmm- dijo Stan. Si Kyle no le quería decir, no lo iba a obligar a que lo hiciera -¿Entonces debemos darle una recompensa?-

-Sí- respondió Kyle pensando en que se le podría dar… ¿una camisa nueva?

-Deberíamos dejar que él escoja. Le diremos el plan, y que él nos diga cual es su precio- dijo Stan simplemente. Simplicidad, eso es lo que se necesita para que la gente progrese.

-Sí, tienes razón. Dejemos que él escoja- dijo Kyle, cerrando los ojos de nuevo -Ahora, ¿ya puedo dormir en paz?-

-Sí, lo siento…- dijo Stan, apenado. Tal vez el también dormiría un poco. Después de todo, dormir esta en una de sus actividades favoritas, sino es que la favorita. Bueno, la favorita después de la actividad de pasar tiempo con Kyle, claro está.

o-o-o

Eric no se despertaría hasta muy tarde en la noche, así que los chicos tenían el tiempo suficiente para ir al bar principal del pueblo para ir a buscar al "hombre misterioso", alias creado por Stan.

No era tan tarde, las 7:30 PM no era precisamente la hora en la que un bar se llena pero en South Parkia, las 7 era tan oscuro como las 11 en esa época del año, así que cuando llegaron ya había varias personas tratando de olvidar sus problemas con cervezas o solo queriendo pasar un buen rato y cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente ebrios, trataban de acostarse con otras personas que también lo estaban. Algunas mostraban "desinterés" por acostarse con ellas mientras la verdad querían acostarse con ellas y otras personas aceptaban acostarse de una vez por todas y se iban con otra persona (o más) para acostarse. Todos se resolvía con acostarse.

Pero ellos no estaban ahí para eso. Solo querían encontrar a la persona que podía hacer el trabajo sucio por ellos. Pero, tenían un pequeño problema.

-¿Tú lo ves?- preguntó Kenny escaneando la multitud.

Marjorine sacudió su cabeza -No. Kyle, ¿estas seguro que se encuentra aquí?-

-Debe estar aquí- dijo Kyle. Es posible que estuviera tratando de acostarse con alguien también o algo. O tal vez estaba en los rincones.

-¿Por qué no me dicen como es? Estos hermosos ojos azules pueden encontrar lo que sea-

-Stanley, eres un creído-

-Bueno…- comenzó Kyle. Le diría el aspecto físico que vio la ultima vez hace un año, pero no podía garantizar que siguiera así -Es alto, tiene cabello…. ¡Ahí está!- exclamó, señalando al rincón de la barra de los tragos.

Todos voltearon a ver al rincón que señalaba Kyle y, en efecto, ahí estaba la persona a la que tanto buscaban. Todos fueron hacia donde él estaba y Kenny fue el primero en hablarle -¡Topo!-

-¡Shh! ¡No me digas así en público, Kenneth! ¡Mi identidad podría ser descubierta!- dijo Christopher, con un ligero acento francés, tapando la boca del rubio con sus manos.

Kenny revoleó los ojos -Hola a ti también, Christopher. Yo también he estado bien todo este año que no nos hemos visto- dijo con una voz no muy clara ya que su boca estaba tapada.

-Chris,- dijo Kyle acercándose al chico castaño con los brazos cruzados -Necesitamos hablar contigo-

'_¿Chris? ¿Por qué Kyle lo llama de esa manera?' _pensó Stan, poniéndose celoso.

Christopher sonrió y retiro sus manos de la boca de Kenny para meterlas en sus bolsillos -Vaya Kyle, te has puesto más lindo de lo que recordaba. ¿Acaso vienes a declararme tu amor y pedirme que volvamos a ser la pareja feliz de nuevo que alguna vez fuimos?-

'_¿De nuevo? ¿De qué carajo habla ese imbécil?'_

-Gracioso- dijo Kyle sin expresión alguna mas que seriedad -De hecho, estamos aquí para pedirte un favor-

-Pero me llamaste Chris. Así que asumo que debes querer algo más que un "favor"-

-Déjate de juegos y escucha-

Mientras Kyle, Kenny y Marjorine le explicaban el plan a Christopher, Stan no podía dejar de pensar si Christopher y Kyle tuvieron _muy serio _algo en el pasado. La verdad no importaba mucho si lo tuvieron o no, al fin de al cabo Stan no era nadie para impedir que Kyle hubiera tenido otras personas en su vida amorosa antes que él. Kyle no tenía la culpa de ser tan hermoso en su personalidad y físicamente. Pero la forma en la que Christopher le insinuaba cosas a Kyle, no hacía que Stan se sintiera la persona más feliz en el planeta.

-Bien, lo haré- dijo Christopher cuando terminó de escuchar el plan -Pero ustedes saben perfectamente que yo no trabajo así como así. ¿Cuál es mi recompensa?-

-Bueno…- comenzó Marjorine -Pensamos en dejarte escogerla a ti. No podíamos pensar en nada así que… ¿Qué quieres?-

La forma en la que el rostro de Christopher se iluminó de repente…

La forma en la que volteó a ver a Kyle…

La forma en la que una sonrisa creció en sus labios casi llegando a parecer maléfica…

Preocupaba a Stan.

-Quiero pasar una noche con Kyle-

Ninguno se esperaba esa clase de petición de parte del francés, los había dejado atónitos. Todos voltearon a ver a Kyle como si estuvieran esperando la respuesta negativa de su parte, creyendo que Kyle enfurecería y comenzaría a hacer una escena que tranquilizaría a Stan. Pero lo que dijo fue…

-Hecho-

Los ojos de Stan aumentaron diez veces su tamaño, y el pobre chico se quedó en shock sin poder hacer movimiento alguno.

-Quiero la información en una semana. Te vendremos a buscar aquí mismo. Vámonos chicos- con eso, Kyle agarró la mano de Stan y salió del bar con dos rubios detrás de ellos y dejando a Christopher con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

o-o-o

Nadie había dicho ni una palabra en todo el camino hacia el castillo. Todos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, menos Stan. El pelinegro era el único que no estaba pensando en nada en lo absoluto, lo cual era extraño ya que él era el que supuestamente debería tener más mierda pasando por su cabeza. Pero en lugar de eso, su cerebro se había quedado en blanco, parecía un zombie. Su cuerpo se movía, pero su mente no estaba consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Pasó el tiempo, y luego sintió que alguien lo sacudía fuertemente haciendo que reaccionara.

-¡Stan! ¡Stan, ya llegamos!- gritó Kyle en el oído de Stan. Ya llevaba tiempo sin que el chico diera alguna muestra de vida.

-…¿Ah, qué?- preguntó el pelinegro como si acabara de despertar.

-Ya llegamos- repitió Kyle, más tranquilo.

-Oh … ¿Dónde están Kenny y Marjorine?- preguntó Stan buscando a los rubios.

-Se fueron al cuarto de Marjorine, o sea mi cuarto. Y, sinceramente, no pienso regresar ahí-

-…Sí, claro, esta bien-

Kyle suspiró, tenía que saber que estaba molestando a Stan -Stan, ¿Qué tienes? ¿No estarás así por lo pasó en el bar, o sí?- Stan no respondió, así que Kyle lo tomó como una afirmación -¡Stan!-

-¡No tenías que acceder a su condición tan fácilmente!- respondió Stan, al fin mostrando un poco de emoción. Aunque esa emoción fuera enojo.

-¡Pero ni siquiera me has dejado explicarte!-

-¡No hay nada que explicar, Kyle! ¡Aceptaste acostarte con él prácticamente en mi cara! ¿¡Tienes la mínima idea de cómo me sentí?!-

-¡Stan!-

-¡Ni siquiera discutiste con él! ¡Podrías haber dicho que no aceptarías tal cosa!-

-¡Stan!-

-¡Es obvio que es tu ex novio, pero no tenías que aclararme que aún tienes interés en él tan cruelmente!-

-¡STANLEY!-

-¿¡QUÉ?!-

-¡NUNCA EN MI JODIDA VIDA ME ACOSTARÍA CON ALGUIEN TAN ARROGANTE, LUJURIOSO Y OPORTUNISTA COMO ÉL! ¡MUCHO MENOS ENTREGARLE MI VIRGINIDAD!-

Silencio, silencio, y más silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, mientras que Stan se sentía cada vez más avergonzado y culpable.

-¿Q-qué? P-p-pero tu dijiste que—

-Él dijo que quería pasar una noche conmigo, no dijo cómo. Acepté antes de que pudiera poner más condiciones. Yo lo conozco, Stan. Y jamás dejaría que se aprovechara de mí de esa manera- concluyó Kyle, manteniendo un firme contacto visual todo el tiempo.

Stan quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese mismo instante. Se sentía mal por haber juzgado a Kyle sin haber recordado que Kyle es mucho más listo y audaz cuando se trata de ese tipo de cosas.

-Ky… lo siento. Yo no me di cuenta de eso…-

Kyle sonrió simpáticamente y abrazó a Stan -No te preocupes. Tal vez te lo tuve que haber dicho antes. Pero te pido que no dudes de mí jamás-

Stan devolvió el abrazo y hundió su rostro en el cabello de Kyle -Tienes razón Kyle no volverá a pasar-

-Por cierto,- dijo Kyle separando el abrazo un poco para poder hablar de frente con Stan -Quiero que me acompañes cuando vaya a "pasar la noche" no Christopher-

Stan hizo un gesto desconcertado -Pero, pensé que la pasarían a solas-

-Toma todo en cuenta cuando la gente pone condiciones Stan. El nunca dijo que podíamos tener más compañía. Además, así tú le puedes dar una paliza si se intenta acercar a mí- dijo Kyle felizmente.

-…¿Por qué tienes que ser tan inteligente?-

-La vida ha sido dura conmigo- dijo Kyle agarrando la mano de Stan y comenzando a avanzar al cuarto de Stan.

Mientras caminaban, Stan, como de costumbre, preguntó algo sin pensarlo -Así que, sigues siendo virgen, ¿verdad?-

Kyle paró, haciendo que Stan también lo hiciera -…Sí…- admitió el pelirrojo sonrojado, tapando su rostro con su mano libre -Dios, esto es tan vergonzoso…-

-No te avergüences- dijo Stan apartando la mano de Kyle de su rostro -Yo también lo soy-

-…¿En serio?-

-Sí…- afirmó Stan, sonrojándose también. De repente la atmosfera se volvió incomodo mientras el silencio se apoderaba de ellos de nuevo.

-Oh… que coincidencia- dijo Kyle antes de proseguir con su ruta a la habitación.

Caminaban en silencio de nuevo y Stan se preguntaba si había arruinado el momento entre ellos. Llegaron a la puerta de su habitación y Stan seguía con esos pensamientos molestos, pero darse cuenta de que Kyle solo estaba parado en frente de la puerta sin intención de abrirla lo sacó de ellos -Ky, ¿Pasa algo?-

-Stan…-

-¿Sí?-

-…¿Quisieras perder tu virginidad conmigo… esta noche?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Sí. Así termina… ahora tendrán que esperar otro año para saber que pasará con ellos XD Nah, es broma. No será un año. Pero no se cuando actualizaré. Tratare de escribir en mi tiempo libre en vez de dormir y dormir :D**

**El siguiente capitulo podría o no tener lemmon. Todo depende de ustedes ;) **

**Por cierto, hice un one-shot de Creek hace tiempo, así que si hay alguien por ahí que le guste el Creek… ¡Vayan! ¡Vayan a leerlo! :D**

**¡No olviden decirme si quieren lemmon o no! Lo único que tienen que hacer es darle click a ese pequeño botón que dice "Review" y decírmelo por ahí… ¿Saben? Ese botón se siente solitario… si dejan un review lo ayudarán y lo harán feliz dándole un amigo :'D**

**Además, si dejas un review, la persona que te gusta te llamara a media noche confesando tu amor por ti… ¡Y te dará un millón de dólares! :D **


End file.
